Sister love
by darklittleangel93
Summary: Four sisters from our time are suddenly thrown into the POTC triology and discovers just how importent there sistery love for each other is. Jack/Oc, Will/Oc, Oc/Oc, Oc/Oc R&R!
1. Prologue

**- Authors note: I only own Diana, Rose-Marie, Samantha, Allison and Gabriel. Everything else is Disney's! And this is my first long story ever and my English grammar/spelling isn't really the best so if anything sounds wrong please tell! **

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful Friday evening. The sun had just started to set and the sky was slowly turning from blue to pink. On the beach of Bilmar in Florida Treasure Island, a young woman was sitting by the ocean. Her feet were constantly dipping into the warm water and her fiery red hair was blowing softly in the wind. If one were to see her, they would think they saw a siren. Their for her nick name 'The siren'.

Her skin was very pale with a silvery glow, her body was slim with curves on all the right places and she was about 5'6" in height. But what stood out the most were her eyes. They were smoky blue with almost black circles around her irises and pupils. The woman's name was Diana Smith. She was 21 years old and had three sisters. Their names were Rose-Marie, Samantha and Allison.

Rose-Marie Smith was Diana's twin, even though it wasn't always the easiest thing to see. Rose-Marie's skin had a light tan and was slim with curves just like Diana's, but her hair was brown with blonde strands. She was about 5'2" in height and her eyes were blue with hints of gray and green. She was the only sister with a boyfriend, Gabriel Harrington 22 years old. He had known the sisters since he was thirteen years old and during that time; he and Rose-Marie had fallen in love.

Samantha Smith was younger at 20 years, but looked to be the same age as her older sisters. Her skin was pale, though not as much as Diana's, and her hair was a mix between red and blond. She was about 5'8" in height and her eyes were forest green with hints of brown. She was slim and had curves but not as much as Diana and Rose-Marie, but she didn´t mind. Actually she was very proud of her body.

Allison Smith was the youngest of them. At 19 years old, she had dark chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin had a golden tan that often seemed to glow softly and her body was just as slim and curvy as Samantha's. She was about 5'2" like Rose-Marie.

'_This will be best vacation ever.'_ Diana thought peacefully. As she sat there and humming on one of her favorite songs someone decided to throw themselves on her.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for meeeee!" She screeched the last part as she was propelled forwards. SPLASH!

"What the **hell** Rosie?" The now soaked Diana screamed to her laughing twin.

"That was **priceless**!" Rose laughed as she struggled to get on dry land.

"Oh no you don´t!" Diana said as she threw herself at Rose-Marie. They tumbled around in the water until someone jerked them apart.

"Hey, you two, stop it before somebody get hurt!" Gabriel said too the two bickering sisters. Said sisters just looked at each other and then back to him.

"_Get him_!" they screamed and before he knew it, he too was wrestling against the two girls.

"Help me!" He laughed and screamed. His payers came true as two other girls attacked the twins, who shrieked in surprise.

"Sammy, get off me!" Rosie shouted.

"Same to you Allison!" Diana shouted as well.

The other two girls just laughed and started to slowly got of their older sisters bodies. When they all were up on land they were all laughing and soaking wet and dirty.

"Hey, does anybody remember how this all started?" Allison asked while she tried to get the saltwater off her marine blue T-shirt.

"Rosie here," Diana said and pointed a guilty finger at her twin. "Attacked me when I was sitting here watching the sunset!"

"I was bored and thought that you needed too cool of a bit." she explained with a innocently face. As an answer she got a amused glare from her victim.

"Just don´t do it again." Samantha said. "Cause I want to." she said with a playful smile. She received the same glare and started to laugh.

"She´s just kidding, Sis." Allison said as she put an arm around Dianas waist.

"Aren't you Sammy?"

"Sure." the girl answered with a small devilish smile.

"Well, what do you ladies say about a shower and then some food?" Gabriel asked as he hugged Rose-Marie from behind. She kissed his cheek before answering.

"That sound like a good idea"

"Yeah, I´m hungry!" Allison said.

"You're always hungry." Samantha laughed as she started to walk back to the hotel.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

As they all started to walk back to the hotel, Diana stopped to look back on the ocean. With a dreamy sigh she turned and started to run in front of the others.

"Come on! Last one will pay tonight!" she screamed and keept running.

"What?" the other screamed back and started to run.

'_Oh yes.' _the now laughing and running Diana thought. _'This is gonna be the best vacation ever.'_

**  
- Authors note: So what do you think? Review and tell me if you think I should keep up with the story! **

**- Next chapter: The sisters and Gabriel take an early morning walk and end up being swallowed by a huge wave. When they wake up to find themselves in a whole different world. What could possibly go wrong?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do NOT own anything in this story, except for Diana, Allison, Samantha, Rose-Marie and Gabriel!**

Chapter 1

It was 2 am in the morning, but Diana couldn't sleep. She kept toss and turn, but sleep just wouldn't come.

'_Well, this is irritating!' _she thought angrily. With a frustrated sigh, she went up and started to dress.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Allison asked from across the room.

"Going for a walk. I can't sleep."

"I'll come with you. I'm not gonna be able to get any sleep again anyways." Allison said and before Diana could protest, the younger girl had already started to dress.

"I'm coming to." Samantha said, scaring both of her sisters.

"Shit Sammy, warn us next time!" Diana said angrily. Allison just stood there with her hand over her wild beating heart. Samantha started to giggle a little and then got up of bed. When they were ready to leave Samantha asked:

"Should we tell the lovebirds we're leaving?"

The three sisters looked at each other.

"I think we should." Allison said glancing out the door.

"But it's twenty minutes past two in the **morning**! There gonna kill us if we just come by and say that were going out for a walk!" Samantha said frustrated.

"True, but if I know my twin, which I **know** I do, she's gonna be so pissed off if she realizes that we're gone and didn't tell her. Plus, she and Gabriel may want to go out as well." Diana said with a knowing look. Both Samantha and Allison nodded and together the three women walked over to their sisters and her boyfriend's room. Diana knocked softly on the door and almost immediately the door was opened by Gabriel. He was fully clothed and looked very surprised to see the girls.

"What are you doing here this early?" He asked groggily.

"Well, we couldn't sleep so we're going for a walk." Diana told him. "You and Rosie wanna come?"

"We'd love too!" Rosie said happily as she pushed Gabriel out of her way.

"Hey!" He protested. Rosie ignored him and kept talking.

"We were just going to ask you if you wanted to come with us."

"What a coincidence." Allison said before she started to drag the couple out of there room.

"Come on, let's go!" She said happily. Diana and Samantha started to giggle and followed the three others down to the beach. The five of them walked by the ocean for about half an hour, just talking about random stuff.

"Hey, is it just me or have the waves gotten bigger? And I don't mean a little bigger, I mean **a lot **bigger!" Diana asked.

All of them looked out on the ocean. It was true, the waves were **way**bigger than before, but there was hardly any wind.

"That's strange." Gabriel said with a worried look on his face.

"Tell me about it." Diana said. "I've both lived and worked by the sea for most of my life and when it's huge waves outside on a morning like this… It's unnatural!"

"Something's wrong." Rose-Marie said as she hugged Gabriel´s arm tightly.

"You got that right." Samantha said as she stared out with confused eyes.

"You guys I'm getting a little scared." Allison said. She was standing between Diana and Samantha. The older sisters each took one of Allison´s hand.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Samantha said. "Before these waves get any higher and crush us."

Not but a few seconds later, the biggest wave that anyone in the group had ever seen, came into view. They didn´t even had time to run before it came crushing down on them.

'_Damn it, we´re in trouble!' _Was the last thing that passed through Diana's mind.

Then, everything went black.

Diana woke up when she felt the sun shine on her face. With her eyes closed, she rolled over and tried to block the sun and go back to sleep.

'_What the fuck? I thought I told Sammy too close the curtain! And why is the bed so damn hard?'_

Then it all came crashing down on her. The walk and how she had noticed the waves getting higher without any wind, Allison being afraid and Samantha telling them to leave and then...

"**Shit!**_"_

She sat up and started to search for her sisters in panic. It turned out that they were lying on a beach, and just a little bit away from her sisters and Gabriel. Allison was lying on Samantha's left arm and snored loudly. Samantha had buried her face in Allison's hair to shut out the sun from her face. Gabriel was laying near Diana's head with Rose-Marie on him. They were both sleeping peacefully. Diana felt the panic vanish from her body, only to be replaced with worry.

'_Where the hell are we?'_

That's when she saw it. Several docks with old ships, a little town with people wearing old fashioned clothes, men in red navy suits with old guns. But the place didn't look strange to her. Actually, it looked **very**familiar.

"If this really is a dream, don't bother waking me up." She mumbled to herself. The next second she was on her feet, trying to wake up the others.

"You lazy cows **get up**!" She roared.

"Why?" Allison asked sleepily. None of them even bothered to open there eyes. "Can't we just sleep for five more minutes?"

"I have to agree with Ally on this one, please just a few more minutes." Rosie said.

"Sure." Diana said the most happily voice she could muster." Then I guess I have to go to Port Royal all by myself and check when Jack comes."

"What are you talking abou-**what**?" Samantha screamed. She had begun to sit up so she could see Diana better, when she saw what Diana had seen.

"Sammy what's wro- whoa!" Allison said with a surprised look as she stared at Diana.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?"

"No, but what the hell are you wearing?"

Diana looked down at herself and gasped. She wasn't wearing her light blue short shorts and black T-shirt anymore. Instead she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, high tight black boots that ended at her knee, a cream colored puffy shirt and over that, a dark blue and black corset. On her hip was a big dark brown belt with a sword, a gun and some knives hanging on it.

'_What the hell?'_

Then she looked at the others. They had different clothes as well. Allison was wearing a pair of loose brown pants, high ordinary dark brown boots, a white puffy shirt and a black vest. She had a light brown belt with a sword and a gun.

Samantha was wearing a long beautiful light green dress that hung tight to her body. She had a silver necklace shaped as small flowers hanging together. On her feet were dark green shoes.

Rose-Marie was wearing a similar dress only hers were light pink and showed off a bit more cleavage. Her shoes were white and she had a golden necklace with a heart medallion.

Gabriel wore a pair of loose black pants; boots like those Allison was wearing, a puffy dark red shirt and a dark brown coat. He had a light brown belt with a sword and a gun, but thanks to the coat you could barely see them.

"Oh I could ask you the same question, but I won't. Instead I wonder why you don't remember what happened yesterday." Diana said calmly to Allison, who in return, looked down at herself and then looked up at Diana again.

"The wave..." She looked at the little town. "The strange clothes... the town... Port Royal... Oh shit!" she screamed as she started to put the pieces together.

"We can't be sure at that." Gabriel said. He and Rose-Marie were standing by Diana's side, looking at the town.

"We can't be in a movie! That's not possible!" Samantha stated, totally confused. Diana stared at her in wonder before asking:

"Why not? A lot of things are possible. I agree that it seems a bit too weird that I just happened to end up in my favorite move with the people I love the most, but if it has happened then I'm not gonna complain about it." she said with a smile on her lips.

"But how could it happened?"

"I guess that giant wave somehow brought us here. Anyway, you shouldn't try to figure it out. It's probably to complicated."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Do I usually make any sense?"

"...no."

"Exactly! And now I think we should move because those red navy guys are staring at us." Diana pointed out and everybody turned to see that, not only were the navy staring at them, they were starting to walk to where the group were standing.

"Shit, they probably think that you and I are pirates!" Allison said to Diana with panic.

"Yeah so let's move it people!" Diana answered as she started to run towards the town and the navy. The other four gave each other one look before they started running as well. The navy soldiers stopped and stared at them again, but before they knew it, Diana had knocked them down. When the rest of the group caught up with her they all gave her a deadly glare.

"What did I do?" She asked as she started to walk into the town. "Nobody, except from you and me, saw what happened!"

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Snapped Gabriel.

"Yeah! Why the hell did you run **too** the soldiers instead of **from** them!"Samantha asked angrily.

"You could have gotten yourself and us **killed**!" Yelled Allison in a low tone. She did have the brain to know that it isn't not good to scream things like that, especially when you were in a town full people that probably thought you were a pirate.

"Well to answer your first question, no I have not. Secondly, they were **expecting** us to do just that and you should always surprise your enemy and thirdly, no because I knew my plan would work. All my plans always do!" Diana said calmly as she kept walking. The others just sighed before looking around. They noticed they were in some kind of market place and that they were hedging towards the docks.

"No way that were going there!" Rose-Marie said. "If we do, they won't hesitate to lock us up!"

"Now what gave you **that** idea?" Diana asked mockingly.

"Well, the fact that you, Allie and Gabbie here looks like pirates!" She whispered angrily.

"Gabbie?" Gabriel asked confused.

"She means you, and what gives you the idea that you all have to follow me? Because I know a certain 19 year old girl who would love to meet a blacksmith named William Turner and I know that she knows this story as good as I do. " Diana said as she winked to Allison, who in return blushed fiercely. Rose-Marie looked at Allison and then back at Diana.

"Because you are probably the only one who know this movie better than your own **life**! And I know that Allie wants to meet him, but we can't find the way to the smithy and we can't split up! What if something happens?"

"Excuse me miss!" Diana suddenly said to a young maid. The maid just looked at her.

"Could you please tell us the way to the smithy? My brother here," Diana said as she put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Needs a new sword so he can protect his wife." This time Diana put her other hand on Rose-Maries shoulder. To this, the maid gave Gabriel and Rose-Marie a gentle and happy look.

"Of course! Just keep walking down this street and when you see the clock store, which you really can't miss, you'll turn right. Then after a while, you will see the smithy on your left." The maid said with a smile.

"Thank you very much! May god bless you!" Diana said as she started to drag the others away. They, on the other hand, were looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"What is it now!" She asked them irritated.

"...We just can't believe that you asked a total stranger in a **movie** were the smithy is." Samantha said as she kept looking at Diana. Rose-Marie, Gabriel and Allison nodded.

"Oh for the love of god, you **wanted** to know where it was! And for your information, I had no idea where the smithy was so I did what every smart person would have done, and asked somebody. Now that you know the way to the smithy you won't need me anymore. But if you do, I'll be at the docks or with Jack. By the way, all the things that might happen here, Allie and I already know about." She said as she kept moving. The others stopped and stared at her and before they knew it she was gone.

"Well." Allison said. "I guess we have no choice but to visit dear William then!" and then she happily started to hum on the song "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. Rose-Mare, Gabriel and Samantha started laughing a little as they followed the happy girl on the hunt after William Turner.

**Meanwhile with Diana**

'_Okay, now let's see if we can find somebody and ask if this is the day Norrington is getting promoted to commodore. Otherwise, it may get a little harder to find Captain Sparrow.' _Diana thought as she walked by the docks.

The navy men that were there looked at her suspiciously, but didn't do anything else. And because the fact that they didn't do anything, she felt that she could ask one of them.

"Hello there gentlemen." She said just as politely as a noblewoman. "Am I right, that this is the day that Captain Norrington is to be promoted to Commodore Norrington or am I out of date?"

The soldiers looked at each other in shock and then they looked at her.

"Well that is right my lady, today is the day Captain Norrington is getting promoted." One of the men said after forever.

'_Jackpot!' _Diana wanted to jump up and down and clap her hands in happiness but she didn't think the soldiers were going to let her go if she did.

"Thank you for telling me gentlemen. Well I must be going. Otherwise my sisters will be worried that I got lost in the crowd. Good day gentlemen!"

And with that said, she began to walk away. When she had reached the dock that she thought was the one Jack was going use, she just sat near it and waited.

She didn't got to wait long.

Five minutes later, she saw him, in all his glory, as he sailed in on that sinking boat. She nearly laughed her ass off.

'_This is way better than in the movie! And he looks a lot hotter than in the movie.' _

As he got closer to the dock, Diana got closer to the little bag with money she knew Jack was gonna take.

'_Or try to take.' _She thought with a playful smirk on her lips.

When Jack dramatic put his foot down on the dock and tried to pass the docks harbormaster, which didn't work too well, Diana's heart did a flip when she heard his voice.

"And what's your name?" The harbormaster asked. Jack simply put three shillings in the book and said:

"What do you say 'bout three shillings, and we forget the name?" was the pirates answer.

'_If I would die at this very moment, I would die happy.'_

That was all Diana could think before it was her time to act. Jack was about to take the money, but she was faster. Without anybody, except for Jack, noticed she just simply took the money and walked away. But she didn't get that far.

"And just what do you think **you're** doing Missy?" Jack asked as he grabbed her arm. As their eyes met, she felt how she just completely lost herself in his eyes. They were a beautiful dark brown color, almost black. But what captured her was the fact that they looked wild and free and just so alive! The kohl he had around them made him look mysterious and interesting. She felt that she could stare into those eyes forever.

Jack felt something similar. He found himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'_And that says a lot.' _He thought with a little smirk playing itself on his lips. Though, all he planed o do here was to get a ship and a crew, then leave.

'_Maybe, I could change my plans a little.'_ his thoughts were broken by the woman in front of him.

"Well I think I could ask you the same question." She said. And by the gods, even her voice was beautiful.

'_And she´s got a fire in her. Oh yes, I am defiantly chaining my plans.' _He thought with a seductive smile on his face.

"I asked you first." He said.

"Very well then, I'm just going back home. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, when you are dressed in the way you are, at the docks and stealing **my** money, something is defiantly wrong." He said as he held the little bag up in front of her face.

"I don't see your name on it and I can wear any clothes I want. Now give me that!" she snapped and took the bag before tugging herself out of his hold. She stalked of the dock briskly and then, she ran. Straight to the smithy she ran as fast as she could. And she laughed all the way.

'_I haven't had this much fun in a long time.' _

Back on the dock Jack cursed at himself. Now how was he supposed to find her?

'_Doesn't matter, she will come back. They always do.'_ He thought with and with a goofy grin, he started to walk towards the _HMS Interceptor__**.**_

**With Rosie, Gabriel, Allie and Sammy**

"Okay we're here, so now what?" Gabriel asked as he and the three sisters were standing outside the smithy. It hadn't been that hard to find. The maid's instructions had been very easy to follow.

"Well.."Allison said with a happy smile. "We'll just ask somebody if they know which way too take from here and to the Swans mansion."

"You can't ask anybody that when you're looking like a pirate!" Rose-Marie said.

"Why not? Diana did."

"**Because** if you do, they will ask why and you can't just say: Oh we're just gonna look for Mr. Turner! Nobody would **ever **buy that. And Diana is Diana. We can't do anything about that." Rose-Marie stated with a firm voice.

"I can ask." Samantha said. Rose-Marie gave her an irritated look.

"Can you?" Allison said hopefully.

"Of course I can! You're my baby sister, so how could I not help you with this?" Samantha said as she winked to the now blushing Allison.

Samantha looked around for somebody to ask. When she spotted a nobleman coming out of the bakery, she went over to him. The others were watching nervously as she calmly asked the man for the best way to the mansion. After a little while, she came back to her two sisters and Gabriel.

"Well, did you get the information!" Allison asked anxiously. Samantha just laughed.

"Well did you?" An inpatient Gabriel asked. Samantha stopped laughing and gave him a nasty look.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?" she said in a of-course-I-did-your-idiot way.

"Good, then let's go!" Rose-Marie said with a nervous smile.

"Finally!" Allison cried as she started to drag Samantha away. The woman started to laugh again as she showed the others the way to the mansion. When they had walked for about ten minutes, they saw a man walking towards them. And the man was no one else than,

"Will Turner." Allison said with a dreaming look. But that soon changed into panic.

"What the hell should I **say**!" She asked in panic as she turned to look at her sisters and Gabriel.

"Well, you could ask him for the way to the smithy and if he asks why, you'll just say that you need a new sword so that your brother-in-law can teach you how to protect yourself." Rose-Marie said in as a matter of fact voice.

"Hey, why do you keep dragging me in this!" Gabriel said with an annoying look.

"Because you're here!"

"You guys are the best." Allison said as she started to walk over to Will. With her heart beating furiously, she approached him.

'_Just calm down and act like Diana would have.' _She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, sir." She said with a charming smile. Will stopped and looked at her. "Could you tell me the way to the smithy?"

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked suspiciously. In hearing his voice, Allison thought that she might faint.

"Well, you see my brother-in-law and my older sister have decided that I should learn how to protect myself and those I love." Allison said kindly. When Will didn't reply she continued.

"Please sir, I really need a new sword. Just look at this!" and with that she showed him her sword. It looked terrible. It was rusted and looked as if it would break at any minute.

**(AN: How did she knew it looked like that? Well she checked when she noticed she had it of course! ;p )**

"Why do you keep a sword like that?" Will asked with a surprised look.

"I got it as a gift from my father when I was little and he promised that he would teach me how to use it when I got older, but, then he died not too long after..." She said as she let a fake tear to run down her face. It was a lie of course, but Will seemed to believe her.

"And who was your father." He asked. He still didn't really believe the beautiful woman in front of him, but he felt he needed to give her a chance; she might not be a pirate as he thought.

"He was a soldier in the name of the king. He always hoped to die in battle, though instead, he got sick. Please sir, I rather not speak of this with a total stranger!" She turned her face away, fake tears spilling down her face. Will's face grew soft as he looked at her.

"Of course. Forgive me for asking you; but when a woman dressed in the way you are is asking for the smithy so you can have a new sword, you have to understand that I became suspicious." He explained.

"It's quite alright, sir; but now I would really like to know the way to the smithy. I think my sisters and my brother-in-law are getting quite inpatient." Allison said with an apologizing smile.

"Of course! How rude of me to forget. I work in the smithy; I shall gladly show you the way."

"Oh you're too kind sir!" Allison said with a beaming smile. Will couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'll show you the way on one accord though." He said with a little smile.

"And what would that be?"

"That you stop calling me sir. I'm William Turner, but you can call me Will is you wish."

"Only if you call me Allison, Will." Allison said with a little laugh. When he heard her laugh, Will couldn't help but to smile and feel butterflies in his stomach.

"As you wish, Allison."

'_What's wrong with me?' _He thought.

Together, he and Allison walked over to Samantha, Rose-Marie and Gabriel.

"Will, these are my sister's." Allison said happily. "The one in the green dress is Samantha and the one in the pink is Rose-Marie. Gabriel here is Rose-Marie's fiancé. My other sister that is going to help teaching me is Diana, but she said that she wanted to go to the docks before going to the smithy. She will meet us there I believe." she said with a kind smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." The two older sisters said in the same time as they curtseyed.

"It really is." Gabriel said as he and William shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Will said with a polite smile. "It's really nice of you to teach your sister-in-law how to defend herself."

"I- uh, just want my family to be safe." Gabriel said as he gave Will a nervous smile.

"Yes, but now I think we ought to be going." Rose-Marie said. Will just nodded as he started to show them the way. During the way, he and Allison talked about how she wanted her sword to look like. When they were only a few minutes away, Allison bumped into Diana. Literally.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ages and thought that I should try to find you." Diana said as she happily hugged her little sister.

"Well, we were on our way, but we got a little lost so we had to ask someone for help." Allison said as she hugged her sister back. Diana laughed.

"I told you so! Now I would like to know who this fine gentleman is." she said as her eyes landed on Will. Of course she knew who he was, but she figured that it was best to ask anyway. Will smiled at her.

"William Turner, I work in the smithy." He said.

"Diana Smith." Diana said as she shook Wills hand. Meanwhile a navy soldier came up to them and asked if they had seen a pirate looking man. Everyone in the group shook their heads no and the soldier walked away.

"What was that all about?" Samantha asked.

"Probably because a pirate threatened the governors daughter." Diana said with a shrug.

"What!" Will said with a panicked look. "Is she alright?"

"Oh she's just fine. Actually, if it weren't for him, she would be dead by now."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Allison said with faked concern. She couldn't care less of what happened to Elisabeth. After all, Lizzie was going to kiss almost every main guy in this story and break Wills heart.

"Well, the girl was at Commodore Norringtons promotion and from what I've heard, her corset were so tight, she fainted and fell into the water. She was standing near the edge of the fort when it happened. If the pirate hadn't jumped into the water and saved her, she would have drowned." Diana told them calmly as they kept walking.

When they reached the smithy, they heard a loud noise from inside. As they came in, they saw that the donkey were walking, almost running, around a big pole. Will rushed to the animal and started to calm the donkey with smothering words. Diana looked around and spotted Jacks hat, not too far away from the fire that was burning in the other end of the smithy. Allison, Samantha, Rose-Marie and Gabriel were standing by William and were looking at all of the weapons that were strapped to the other poles in the room. Diana closed the door and walked over to the others.

'_It feels as if I'm being watched... Probably Jack.'_ Diana thought.

As Will wandered over to Mr. Brown, Diana moved a bit closer to the others.

"I suggest that we try to stay out of the fight that is about to come later." She told them.

"I suppose you're right..." Samantha trailed off.

"Diana **is** right. We can't risk ruining the story. Bad things happen when one messes with time." Rose-Marie agreed. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Oh you've seen too many movies!"

The group turned their attention to Will as he reached for Jacks hat, so carelessly left behind. Will looked up in surprise as Jack brought his sword down to rest upon Will's hand.

"You're the one they're hunting; the pirate." Will said with disgust in his voice.

"You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked with a thoughtful look.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will said with a cold voice.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on you record." Jack said. He then turned his eyes to the small group standing away from them. As he saw Diana, he couldn't help it but to flash a seductive grin at her.

'_Well, look who we have 'ere mate. It's the lass. Hopefully she'll follow me when I leave.' _Jack thought with the grin still on his lips. She just gave him a taunting smirk.

"Now if you all excuse me, I'll take my leave." He said as he started to make a move to the door. But, quick as lightning, Will had grabbed his own sword, challenging Jack.

"Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked. Will pointed his sword at Jacks face.

"You threatened Miss Swan."

"Only a little." Jack said with a smirk as he and Will started to fight.

"How long do you think it's gonna take before the soldiers come?" Diana whispered to Allison.

"Probably after Mr. Brown takes a rum bottle to Jack's head, why?" She answered confused.

"Just a bit bored, that's all."

"What? You, the biggest fan of Pirates I've ever known, bored in when you're **in** the movie itself? How the hell can you be bored?" Samantha said surprised.

"I can't help it! I want to fight too!" Diana said frustrated.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Gabriel asked.

"If you do, then why don't you fight Jack when he's about to leave?" Samantha suggested.

"No! You don't know how that will effect an-"

"Oh, shut up Rosie! Yes, I do know how to handle a sword, learned that when I was like ten years old and I still practice it five times a week and that is a **great** idea Sammy!" Diana said happily.

"You better be ready then. They've shift places." Allison said, her eyes glued on Will.

"Very good! Now I step again." Jack said with a satisfied smile. Then he simply said: Ta. Before he started to walk towards the door.

"Not so fast." Diana said as she stood in front of him, her sword unsheathed and ready for fight. "You'll have to go through me first"

Jack stared at her before smiling.

"Are you sure love? I happened to be one of the best swords men you'll ever meet." he said with a cocky smile.

"Oh believe me Captain Sparrow, I'm quite sure about this." Diana answered matching his smile with one of her owns before going to attack. They started to spar with each other, never loosing eye contact.

"Now where does a lass like you learn to use a blade as you have?"

"'A lass like me'?" Diana asked innocently. "I assure you Captain, I have **no**idea what you mean." She smirked as she made to move, but tripped on an ax that was lying on the ground, ending up there herself. Will saw this, and quickly took over the fight. Diana quickly got up, slightly embarrassed by her defeat and rejoined others, she felt Jacks eyes on her for a short moment before he focused on the fight once more. Diana turned around and watched as he and Will fought between the now moving poles.

'_When did they start to move?' _Diana thought confused and when she looked over to her sisters and Gabriel, she saw how they gave her thumbs up and figured that they had somehow made the donkey to move while she and Jack had fought.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked as he pointedly looked at the swords.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will said as their swords kept clashing in to each other.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack said playfully. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one and are incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asked with a disgusted look. As he said this, Diana and Allison couldn't help it.

They started to giggle.

They always did at this point when they saw the movie. Jack flashed yet another smile to the group and Will became red as a tomato in the face.

"I practice three hours a day so that the day I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he answered as he almost slashed Jack in half. And then the fighting continued.

"You guys, I think we should leave soon." Diana said.

"Why is that?" Rose-Marie asked.

"Norrington will come and when he sees Allie and me, he's gonna think we're pirates, which means he's gonna lock us up in a cell."

"Is that really so bad?" Allison asked. "I mean, yeah it's bad that we'll be locked up, but it will probably be with Jack. Then again, **you**" she said as she pointed at Rose-Marie, Samantha and Gabriel, "will have to hide, so the **other** pirates don't hurt you tonight."

"You know, she's right." Gabriel said. "If the two of you stay with Jack then Will, these two girls and I will free you in the morning. And don't even dare to protest Diana!" he said when he saw Diana open her mouth. "You know you don't have anything against the thought of being with Jack. Plus, it will be easier to protect two girls instead of four."

"Humph, I don't need protection! But I agree with you, it's easier to hide if there are three instead of five. Stay in the woods near the prison. Then you have to find Will in the morning. Don't let him see you until he has talked to Norrington. After that, you'll free us, savvy?" Diana said with a serious look on her face as she looked from Rose-Marie to Samantha and to Gabriel.

Rose-Marie grinned and then gave her twin sister a big hug.

"Got ya twin. Just be careful, okay?" she said. Diana returned the hug.

"Of course we will! You know me; I'll take good care of our baby sister."

With that the two girls parted before Samantha threw herself in Diana's arms.

"I want the two of you to be without any kind of injury! Otherwise I'll steal all your rum!" she said.

"Darling, you know that we'll be just fine. I'm the one who should worry you know?

And sure, you could try to do that, but you know you can't succeed." Diana answered playfully.

"Don't be so sure." Samantha said with a wink before letting go.

"You cheated!" They heard Will say to Jack, who was holding a pistol in front of Wills face.

"Pirate." Jack said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Then there was a loud banging on the main door. Will jumped to stand between Jack and the backdoor.

"Move away!" Jack ordered.

"No!" Will shouted.

"Please move?" Jack said while giving Will a pleading look.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" Will answered.

"This shot was not meant for you." Jack said coldly. Just before he was gonna shoot, a crash was heard as a very drunk Mr. Brown had slammed his empty bottle in Jacks head. Jack fell down unconscious. That's when ten or fifteen soldiers ran in and surrounded Jack.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown." Commodore Norrington said as he came in to the smithy. "You have assisted us in capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Djust doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown slurred.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington said before he noticed the other five people. Diana and Allison were standing a bit away from the others and both of them were glaring daggers at him.

"Men, take these two as well!" He ordered. Before anyone could do anything, Diana and Allison were chained.

"What have we done?" Diana asked calmly to the commodore.

"I think you can figure out that yourself, pirate." he simply said before walking out. His men were dragging the poor Jack all the way to the jail, while the soldiers holding Diana and Allison were having a very hard time. The two females were swearing worse than any sailor and were struggling badly to get out of the soldiers grasp, even though the plan was to be captured. They figured it would look strange it they didn't put up a fight.

Will didn't know what to do. The strangers that had visited him were gone. As soon as the two women that wore pirate clothing was arrested, the others had just...disappeared. But what irritated Will the most was that he couldn't get Allison out of his head! So to make him think of something else, he started to work.

**With Samantha, Rose-Marie and Gabriel**

When Diana and Allison had been arrested, the others had started to run. When they reached the forest they slowed down into a walk.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry I could eat a hole horse all by myself." Samantha complained.

"Don't say one more word about food Samantha or I won't hesitate to rip out your hair." Rose-Marie threatened.

"I'll hold her down if you need me to." Gabriel said.

"Shut up you two. I'm gonna search for something to eat and then someplace to sleep." a very irritated Samantha said before stomping away. The couple looked at each other before going after her. Together they looked for food. They found some berries and when their hunger were somewhat stilled, they found a secure spot where they would be able to sleep without having to worry about being attacked or something like that. Soon, they were all fast asleep, even though it was quite early. But they knew that there wouldn't get much sleep during the night.

**In the prison with Diana and Allison**

When they had reached the prison, a guard had told Norrington that there was only one cell empty, so after the soldiers, that had been dragging Jack, had thrown the pirate captain in head first, the girls were unchained and pushed inside the cell with Jack.

'_This ain't so bad...if it weren't for those perverts in the other cell.' _Diana thought.

She and Allison were pressing themselves against the wall 'couse on the other side, there were some bad looking thugs trying to touch them. Diana had laid Jack head in her lap and was trying to concentrate on him. She didn't want him to get a concussion. While she carefully stroked his hair, Allison was looking at the men in front of her with a terrified look on her face.

'_What am I doing here?' _

She was hugging Diana's free arm tightly and tried not to look at those horny bastards. Diana noticed how much they scared her baby sister so she did the only thing she could think of. With fiery eyes she stared hard on the men. They became quiet as they stared back at her.

"Get over it you filthy pieces of shit. Were not moving anywhere, but if you keep up with those cat whistles and such, I'm gonna come over there and castrate the lot of you." she said coldly.

That made the men shut up and leave the girls alone. Instead they started to try to make the dog with the keys come over to them. They were waving around an old bone and making different calls to it. But the dog just sat and stared at them as if they were nothing. Allison was still shaking and Jack didn't seem to wake up at any time soon.

'_Please, let the night come soon, I'm so bored!' _Diana thought with an irritated sigh as she looked up at the little window. Suddenly she heard Allison whisper.

"Diana, can you please sing me a song? I really need to calm down and to hear you sing is the best way." she said while looking at Diana with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but stop looking at me with those puppy eyes." Diana said with a little smile as she started to sing "Fly away" from Moulin Rouge.

**" _I follow the night, Can't stand the light_**

_**When will I begin, To live again"**_

As Diana sang, she didn't notice that Jack started to wake up.

**"_One day I'll fly away, Leave all this to yesterday_**

_**What more could your love do for me, When will love be through with me**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day**_

_**When dreaming ends"**_

Jack didn't open his eyes as he listened to Diana's voice.

'_It sounds like an angel, a sad angel,' _he thought.

**"_One day I'll fly away, Leave all this to yesterday_**

_**Why live life from dream to dream, And dread the day**_

_**When dreaming ends**_

_**One day I'll fly away, Fly, fly away"**_

When Diana stopped singing, she let one tear slide down her face. She always got so emotional when she sang.

"That was wonderful love." Jack said, starling her. When she looked down at him, surprise written all over her face, she was met by a serious face. This made her blush; she thought he had been sleeping! And to make things even worse, he had heard her sing!

"Yeah it bloody was!" One of the men from the other cell said and the others nodded.

"She always sings wonderful." Allison said with a proud face. "That's one of the reasons why we call her The Siren."

"And what are the other reasons?"

"She seems nice, kind and gentle, but if you come to close and she doesn't like you, she'll kick you ass!"

"So when I was warning you about castrating, I wasn't joking." Diana said as she looked at the thug's. Their faces went pale at the thought of loosing their family jewels.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Jack said as he chuckled. To this Allison started to giggle and Diana smiled. Then, she pushed him forcefully from her lap.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack asked as he rubbed his head. Diana laughed.

"You can't lay there all the time and I figured you could handle another hit on your thick head," she said playfully.

"Oh really?" He asked before starting to tickle her sides. Diana tried to tickle back, but she couldn't. She was much too ticklish.

"Ja-a-jack sto-stop it!" She laughed.

"You'll have to persuade me for that love." Jack said teasingly as he kept tickling her. Allison was laughing as well because of the look on her sister's face.

"A-a-allie! He-help-help me!" Diana cried while laughing.

"Naw I think I'll pass." she answered while giggling.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' _she though happily before helping Jack to torture her older sister.

**Authors note: Well, that was a long chapter! If I didn't say it before then I want you to know that I'm not that good at spelling/grammar so PLEASE don't complain too much about it. I will gladly accept any help with it ^^ Anyway I hope you liked it and REVIEW! There's nothing an author love more than a good review or two ^^**

**Next chapter: Port Royal gets attacked by the Black Pearl. Diana, Allison and Jack get freed out of the prison and together with Will, Samantha, Gabriel and Rose-Marie, they travel to save Elisabeth. Where to you ask? Tortuga of course!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I want to thank my new Beta: High queen Crystal for helping me out with the story and x-manfan1000 for the lovely review! I don't own anything in the story except for Diana, Allison, Rose-Marie, Samantha and Gabriel!**_

**In the smithy**

After helping Mr. Brown to bed, Will started to work. He hoped to lose all thoughts of a certain girl he had met this morning.

"_Allison." _he thought before angrily hitting the warm steel of a sword with his hammer.

"_Why can't I stop thinking of her! She's a pirate and she wears men clothing!"_

As Will kept working, he didn't noticed that it had started to get dark outside. Actually, it wasn't until he heard a strange notice outside the window, that he stopped working.

"_What was that?"_

Curious, he opened the widow to look outside, but all he could see was a cat running away. The cool night air was a relief for his warm body. He sighed deeply before closing the window and turned back to his work. Before him lay an almost copy of the sword he had made for the commodore. The only difference were that this sword had some silver in it, making it shine even more than usual.

"_Just like her eyes."_

Will shook his head and carefully, he picked up the sword.

"_Why did I make this for her? I wont even be able to give it to her." _

He sighed again and then he putted down the sword to let it cool down a bit.

"_I wonder what she is doing?" _he thought while looking in the direction of the prison.

**In the prison**

"_Ugh, isn't __**the Pearl**_ _supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" _Diana thought with a bored look on her face. After Jack and Allison had stopped tickle her, she and Allie had started to talk about different ways of breaking out of the jail. But the conversation died after about an hour when Allison feel asleep on her older sister.

Jack had decided that he needed some time for himself, so he had seated himself on the "bench" in the corner. His hat covered most of his face and it looked as if he were asleep.

"_It wouldn't be so bad if only the time could move a little faster." _she thought while letting out a frustrated sigh. She then heard a deep grumble from her stomach.

"_Oh man, I'm so __**hungry**__!"_ she thought with a pained grimace.

"_I wonder if the others have gotten something to eat?"_

With a bored sigh, she looked over at the other prisoners. They were still trying to get the keys from the dog. Then she looked down at her sleeping sister.

"_Doesn't look like she's wake up any time soon."_

Then, she looked at Jack. He just sat there in his corner, not moving a muscle. Diana sighed again and looked up at the little window. The sky was almost black, which meant that she wouldn't have to wait so much longer.

"_Thank the gods for that! I don't know how much longer I can stand this boredom!"_

Suddenly, one of the men in the other sell said a line that made Diana look up.

"Come here boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here, come over here, we wont hurt ya."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said in a bored tone.

"He's right you know." Diana said pointy. "You have tried to get the damned key from that dog the hole fucking day and said dog hasn't moved an inch closer to you."

The men just stared at her and Jack.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." one of them said, the words dripping with sarcasm. Diana rolled her eyes while Jack just grinned. When he did, Diana couldn't help it but to feel her heart beat a little faster at the sight of it. Man, did he look hot or what!

"Like what you see love?" Jack asked with a little smirk on his face as he stared at her. Diana snapped out from her dace and smirked back.

"Maybe, but it's not like I would tell you." she said as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. She could hear Jack chuckle before he too leaned back against the wall.

"_It won't be long until I get her now." _Jack thought with a little smile.

**Meanwhile in the forest with the others**

"_Damn it's so cold." _Samantha though while sitting up and rubbing her arms. She had just woken up and now she looked over at her sister. Rose-Marie was happily cuddled up against Gabriel who had wrapped his strong arms around her. Samantha sighed an looked up at the sky.

"_Oh Andrew, I miss you so much." _she thought as a tear slowly rolled down her face. She remembered the very first time she had met him.

_***FLASHBACK!***_

_**Samantha was out running in the forest, listening on music and thinking nothing in particular. She was looking down on the path so she didn't noticed the figure running her way. Before she knew it, she smashed into something hard and fell down on the forest floor.**_

"_**What the hell!" she almost screamed before looking over at the person in front of her. It was a man. He had blonde/brown hair and he had a light tan. His eyes were a mix of blue and gray. And those eyes seemed to stare right through her soul.**_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." he apologized .**_

"_**No, it's okay. I should have looked were I was going." Samantha said with a blush spreading on her cheeks.**_

"_**He is really hot!"**_ _**she thought as her blush increased. **_

"_**Well I should have done that to." he said with a little smile. He stood up and reached out his hand for her to take. She took it while stuttering out a thank you. When she stood up, she noticed that he was almost a head taller than her.**_

"_**Are you hurt?" he suddenly asked with worried eyes.**_

"_**No, I don't think so." she answered while looking over herself. She had a lot of dirt on her, but otherwise she was just fine.**_

"_**How about you?"**_

"_**Oh I'm fine." he said.**_

"_**Listen, I'm really sorry for crashing into you like that and I'd like to repay you. How about you meet me at the new cafe say...two o'clock?"**_

"_**Eh..sure." Samantha answered without really knowing what she said.**_

"_**Great! I'll see you there." he said before running of. Samantha just stood there with a confused face.**_

"_**What just happened? Oh my god, I'm going out with a total stranger today!"**_ _**she thought, panic sweeping over her. **_

"_**Okay, just take it easy. You don't even have to go there and if you do, then you can bring Rose-Marie or someone else with you."**_

_**With that in mind, she ran home. When it was lunch time, Samantha started to looked around for her sisters. She had decided to go to the cafe, but she didn't want to go all by herself. But it turned out that Rose-Marie was on a date with Gabriel, Allison and Diana was visiting one of Allison's friends in another town and wouldn't be back until late that night. **_

"_**I shouldn't go alone."**_ _**Samantha thought.**_

"_**But I really wanna see him again! Maybe I could go by myself . I mean the cafe is in the middle of the town and it's new. That means there MUST be like twenty other people there, so technically I'm not alone."**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK!***_

The date had been wonderful and they had decided to meet again. Samantha never told her sisters about the man whose name was Andrew. He was almost five years older that her, but she couldn't help but to fall in love with him. After two months he took her out on a romantic dinner. There he told her that he loved her and that he would do anything for her.

She had cried and told him that she loved him as well. From that day and on, they had a secret relationship. None of them told there friends and family about it. They didn't think they would understand.

Samantha was pulled back from her memories by a loud **boom. **

"_Oh no." _she thought before running towards the sound. When the ocean came into view, she saw how the ship Diana had always dreamed of sail with.

"_The Black Pearl_." she whispered in fear. Then she ran as fast as she could back to Rose-Marie and Gabriel.

"Wake up you two!" sh screamed.

"What, where?" Gabriel said confused as he sat up.

"What the hell Sammy." Rose-Marie said tiredly.

"Well sorry, but I don't want to be the only one awake when _the Pearl_ is attacking Port Royal!" Samantha said as her body shook with fear.

"What do you.." a loud **boom **interrupted Gabriel.

"I told you." Samantha said as she quickly hugged Rose-Marie.

"They're here already?" Rose-Marie asked while hugging back tightly. Another **boom** was heard and they started to hear screams.

"Does that answer your question?" Gabriel said sarcasticly.

"What do we do?" Samantha asked.

"We stay here and wait until tomorrow just like Diana told us to do." Gabriel said sternly. "We can't help the people down there even if we want to. Neither of you now how to protect yourselves against undead pirates and I'm not sure I know how to use this thing." he said as he lifted up his sword.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I like the idea." Samantha said bitterly.

"None of us do Sammy." Rose-Marie said. They were still locked in there hug and didn't have any plans on breaking up soon. With a tired sigh, Gabriel went over to them and put his arms around them both.

"We'll wait and pray that the morning comes soon." was all he said. Then he released his grip on them and sat down. Rose-Marie let go of Samantha and curled up in his lap before pulling her little sister into her lap. Together they sat like that and sometime during the night, they fell asleep and didn't wake up until the sun started to rise above the horizon.

**Back in the prison**

When the first **boom** was heard, Diana rushed up to stand by the window.

"I know those gun." Jack said surprised as he stood beside Diana to watch the beautiful black ship.

"It's _the Pearl_." Diana said breathlessly. Jack looked at her in surprise.  
_  
"How did she knew that?"_

"_The Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." one of the thugs said as he tried to look out of the window, but that was quite hard with the fact that the only window in the room was in Jack, Diana and Allison's cell.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder." Jack pointed out with a grin. That made the thug shut up and ponder on the question.

"I better wake Allie up." Diana said as she moved to stand by her still sleeping sister.

"She would kill me if I let her sleep through this." and then she started to gently shake the sleeping girl.

"Wakie, wakie Allie. It's time to wake up. Orlando Bloom is here to see you." Diana said in a sing-song-tone.

"WHAT, WHERE!" Allison screamed as she rushed up. Diana laughed and as Allison realized that it was just a joke, she smacked her older sisters arm.

"Why did you wake me up! I had a great dream and was just about to became Mrs Bloom!" she screamed at her sister who was still laughing.

"I'm **sooo** sorry to wake you up _Mrs Bloom_, but I thought that you wanted to be awake when we got attacked." Diana said trying not to laugh as she said _"Mrs Bloom"_. When Allison realized were she was and that everyone was staring at her and her sister, she became red as a tomato in the face. Diana couldn't help but to start laughing again before pulling the embarrassed girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." she said as she giggled a bit. Allison just sighed before hugging back.

"I know, you do that a lot back home. It's annoying as hell though." she answered as she pulled back a bit.

"Yeah, but it's **fun** as hell to." Diana said with a little wink before letting go of her sister and walked over to Jack.

"Who is this Bloom you were talking about." he asked with a confused look.

"Just a guy who Allison thinks is really hot." Diana said as she started to giggle.

"Oh yeah, but I'm not the one with posters of Johnny Depp all over my bedroom walls." Allison pointed out as she to started to giggle.

"I have not! I've got four posters of him and none of them are on my walls and you know it." Diana said.

"I know, but come on, you know like everything about the man and you totally adore him."

To this, Diana started to blush.

"Not my fault! He is like the best actor ever and he's hot as hell." she said with a sly grin. "And there is nothing wrong with me liking him for that."

"Then there is nothing wrong with me liking Bloom either." Allison said with a knowing smile. Diana put her hands over her head.

"I give up, you're right." she said with a smile. "Lets talk about something else."

"Agreed to that love." Jack said. He couldn't help it but to feel a bit jealous on this "Depp" guy.

"_She is mine!" _he thought angrily. _"Or she will be when we get out of here."_

"Yeah, but I know another guy who Diana wouldn't mind if he kissed her." Allison said with a little wink towards said sister.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Jack asked as he tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Don't you even dare Allie." Diana said darkly. She was giving the young girl her coldest glare that would make any man or woman shake with fear. Allison though, just ignored it.

"Why wouldn't I." she asked nonchalantly while she studied her fingernails.

"Because if you tell, I wont hesitate to tell a certain blacksmith what you and said blacksmith in your dreams and thoughts." Diana answered with a knowing smile on her lips.

"You wouldn't." Allison said daringly.

"You wanna bet?" Diana asked with an evil smirk. That shut Allison up.

"Fine, I surrender!" she said before laughing.

"Good." was all that Diana said. Suddenly Jack grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the floor with him on top of her. With a loud boom, a canon ball hit the wall to the other prisoners cell, making a hole big enough for them to jump through. When there was only one thug left he turned to the trio in the other cell.

"My sympathies friends, you've got no manner of luck at all." he said before jumping out. Jack stood up and looked out through the hole.

"_No, I certainly don't." _he thought sadly. Suddenly he felt someone take his left hand.

"Don't worry Captain." Diana said softly. "We'll get out, one way or another." Jack smiled at her before laying an arm around her shoulders.

"I know we will and when we do, you're coming with me. Both of you." he said while putting his free arm on Allison's shoulder. The girls looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"Maybe we will Captain, but if we do, our two other sisters and Gabriel got to come too." Diana said as she removed his arm from her. Allison laughed as she did the same. Then Diana walked over to stand at the cell door. She went down on her knees and grabbed the bone from the other cell and looked at the dog.

"Here boy, come here. We're not gonna hurt you. " she said in a gentle tone as she held out the bone for the dog. To there surprise, the dog actually started to walk towards her.

"That's it doggy, bit closer." Jack said as he sat down beside Diana.

"What ever you do, do _**not**_ call him a cur." Allison said from the window. Diana gave the bone to Jack as she moved to stand by her sister. She pulled the girl into the shadows and there they stood and waited for the two pirates that they knew would come. Jack didn't mid as he kept his eye on the dog.

"That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it doggy." he said as the dog stopped just out of his reach. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." he said as he lost his patient. There was suddenly a crash heard from upstairs and the dog made a small noise before running away.

"Told you so." Allison whispered.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't.." Jack desperately said before there was a bang followed by a crash. Then a guard fell down the stairs. After him came two filthy pirates that was named Twigg and Koehler.

"This ain't the armory!" Twigg said angrily as he looked around.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg." Koehler said as he saw Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twigg spat at Jack as he came closer.

"Last time I saw you, you were all on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." he said mockingly before looking at Koehler with a smile.

"His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen." Jack said in a kind way. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." he than said coldly.

Obviously, the pirates didn't like that.

Koehler forcefully grabbed Jack's throat. Both Diana and Allison gasped at what they saw. The arm had turned into only bones and a bit of rotten flesh here and there in the moonlight. They knew that would happened, but it was a hole different thing to see it live that on TV.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said as he looked down at the skeletal arm.

"You know nothing of hell." Koehler said darkly before slightly hitting Jack in the jaw and then leave with Twigg. Jack looked at the bone in his hand with a thoughtful face.

"That's very interesting." he said as he studied the bone. Diana slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Who were those guys Captain?" she asked quietly in case the pirates where still near. Jack turned to look at her.

"No one special love, and call me Jack." he said the last part with a seductive grin as he grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his. Diana smiled and pulled back.

"Only if you stop calling me love. I have a name you know." she said.

"Agreed." Jack answered before once again putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt your lovely dovley talk, but can we _**please**_ get some sleep?" Allison said as she walked over to them. "I'm really tired and we will need all our straight tomorrow."

"You're right honey." Diana said as she pulled herself out of Jack's grasp once again. "We don't want to be like zombies when the others come."

"What others?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Oh didn't we tell you? Our sisters and Gabriel are probably gonna try to rescue us tomorrow." Diana said as she laid down on the hard floor. Allison laid down beside her and pulled the older sister into a hug so that they would stay warm.

"No you didn't." Jack said as he also laid down. He grabbed Diana around her waist from behind and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Jack, stop it." Diana said tiredly. "I'm trying to get some sleep here."

To her surprise, he actually stopped.

"Only for tonight Diana." he said before he drifted of to sleep.

_"And just what did he mean b__y that?" _was her last thought. Then sleep washed over her.

**Morning in the forest**

"Come on lover birds, we've got to find Will!" Samantha said as she tried to wake the sleeping couple.

"Please just ten minutes more?" a very tired Rose-Marie asked.

"Oh no, we have to find him so that we can get Diana and Allison out of jail!" Samantha said as she grabbed Rose-Marie's ankles and started to drag her of Gabriel.

"Meouf!" was all that the older sister answered before kicking her ankles free. Then she stood up and stretched. She looked down at Gabriel who were still sleeping.

"Come on Gabbie, time to wake up." she said as she gently shook him.

"Already?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, so get your ass over here and lets **go!**" Samantha said. She was very annoyed and grumpy at the moment. Not only did she want to see if her sisters were okay, but she was also very hungry.

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Gabriel said as he stood up and went over to the young girl, Rose-Marie by his side.

"Finally." Samantha sighed as the trio started to walk towards the town. It was a mess. Houses were burned down to the ground, people were lying dead on the streets and plenty of different stuff lied on the ground. People that had survived the attack without getting to bad injuries were walking around trying to clean the streets or calling out there friends or beloved ones names.

"How are we supposed to find Will here?" Rose-Marie asked as she looked around.

"Don't know." Gabriel said, sadness filling his voice as he looked at the people on the street. Samantha just sighed before walking towards a woman.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me the way to the prison? One of my friends decided to hide there and he hasn't come back." she asked. The woman looked at her with pity written all over her face.

"Your friend may not be alive. You see, the prison was attacked as well and almost no one there survived. Three prisoners are all that's left and I think five guards survived." she answered softly. Samantha tried to look as sad as possible.

"I still want to see if he is there." she said in a sad tone as she let her lips started to quiver.

"Very well then. You follow this road until you reach the docks. Then you turn left right. Go to Fort Charles and ask one of the soldiers if you may look for your friend, but he will probably be dead." the woman said before walking away.

"_How rude!" _Samantha thought. _"She just leaves without saying goodbye and don't even care to say something like ' Oh I hope your friend is okay'!"_

She angrily stomped over to Rose-Marie and Gabriel.

"That was one rude woman." was all she said to them before walking towards Fort Charles.

"Hey, were are you going?" Gabriel asked while running up to her.

"Fort Charles."

"That's where the prison is?" Rose-Marie asked.

"Yep, so come on. We have two sisters to rescue."

On their way to the Fort, they saw a very upset William rush by them. He too was heading towards the Fort. The trio looked at each other before running after him. When they saw him walk up to Norrington they stopped and waited. A few minutes later, Will turned away and walked into the trio. He seemed surprised to see them there.

"Hi there Will." Samantha said happily to him.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We are trying to find the prison. If you remember, our sisters are locked up." Rose-Marie said.

"Can you help us?" Gabriel asked. Will just stared at them before shaking his head.

"They are pirates. I see no reason for me to help you free them." he said as he started to walk away.

"**Pirates!** My sisters ain't pirates! Okay Diana might act a little like them, but they are simply girls who like to dress in men clothing! They never really liked dresses when we were little." Samantha told him.

"We need your help to rescue them Will!" Rose-Marie said. "They mean everything for us and will be hanged because they simply don't like to wear dresses!"

"If you help us, we will help you with **anything**." Gabriel said as he looked sternly at Will.

"Anything?" Will asked.

"Anything." the trio answered.

"Can you help me save Elisabeth Swann? She is the governors daughter and a good friend of mine. She was kidnapped by the pirates." he asked. The trio looked at each other. Then Samantha smiled.

"You bet we can, but we'll need help. None of us now how to fight a bunch of pirates or anything like that. Diana might know, but she can't do everything all by herself. I think that if the pirate Jack Sparrow still is in jail, we might be able to persuade him to help us." she said happily. The others nodded in agreement.

"So do we have an accord?" Will asked while looking hopefully at the trio. Gabriel offered Will to shook his hand.

"I believe we do." he said with a smile. Will shook his hand with a smile on his face.

"Good, then let's go."

**In the prison**

"I don't think that's gonna work." Diana said to Jack. He was trying to unlock the door with the bone.

"Well, I don't see your friends anywhere and if you have a better plan I'd like to hear it." he told her in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Lay back and relax a bit will ya. They'll come. All they need to do is to find there way here and then we'll be out before you know it." Diana said as she stretched out on the floor. Allison were lying by her side, happily humming on 'Last Christmas' by Wham! Jack looked over at them, then he went back to his work.

"Allie, if you don't change song soon, I wont be able to get it out of my head." Diana said as she looked at her sister.

"I can't change it, **I** can't get it out of **my** head." she answered. "Maybe it will if you sing me another song."

"Name it."

"'Little Patch Of Heaven', from the Disney movie Home on the Range."

Diana gave her a confused look.

"Why on earth do you want to hear that one?" she asked.

"Because it was like five years since I last heard it." Allison answered with closed eyes. Diana just sighed before she started to sing. Diana smiled peacefully as she closed her eyes and remembered the lyrics and music.

Jack had turn to look at the two girls lying on the floor. Allison was humming along and both of them had a smile on their faces and closed eyes. Jack felt how a smile of his own appear on his lips. Jack started to hum along with the lyrics. Diana opened her eyes and gave Allison a little nudge as the song came to an end and together she and Allison sang the last words.

_"__On that little patch of heaven way out west!"_

Both girls started laughing happily and looked at each other.

"Where the hell have you heard these kind of songs? I'm sure that no one sings songs like that." Jack said, confusion written all over his face. This made the girls turn quiet.

"Eh, well...it's complicated." Diana said as she looked away from him. Before Jack could ask more, they heard how someone made their way over to their cell. Then they saw Will.

"Will!" Allison said happily as she quickly stood up and went over to stand at the door. Will smiled at her.

"Allison," he greeted, sounding almost shy.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked from her place on the floor. Of course she knew why, but Jack didn't.

"We're here to get you guys out." Samantha said as she went over to the bars.

"Sammy!" Diana and Allison cried out happily.

"Hey, what about us?" Rose-Marie said as she and Gabriel stepped into view.

"Rosie, Gabriel!" Allison was practically jumping with happiness.

"Took you long enough twin." Diana said playfully while standing up.

"Before we help you two to get out of here, we need to make an agreement with Mr Sparrow here. We need your help." Will said as he looked at the pirate.

"My help?" Jack asked as he looked over at Will.

"Yes, you're familiar with that ship, _The Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." Jack answered.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth! Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked surprised. Will just looked at him.

"Clearly he doesn't if he ask you that." Diana said as she rolled her eyes. Jack looked at her.

"Well do you know the story then." he asked her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Diana smiled.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be fund except , by those who already know where it is." she said with a knowing smirk. Jack felt his jaw drop.

_"How the blood__y hell did she knew what I was gonna say!"_he thought as he looked at her.

"The ship's real enough. Therefor it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will asked while looking between Diana and Jack.

"Don't look at me." Diana said as she held her hands in front of her. "I've no idea, ask him." she said while pointing at Jack.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked while studying his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate." Will answered.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked. Will throwed himself at the bars while looking at Jack with hatred in his eyes.

"Never." he said through gritted teethes. Then he looked away as in shame.

"They took Miss Swann," he said angrily. At his words, Diana could see how Allison's smile fell. Not because of that Elisabeth was gone, but because Will was only thinking of the kidnapped girl and no one else.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said now sitting up.

"I wouldn't say he's going alone." Gabriel said.

"That's right, we're gonna help him." Samantha said.

"We are?" Diana said, surprise and shock on her face.

"Yep, it's a part of our deal." Rose-Marie said.

"What deal?" Diana said as her eyes narrowed.

"That if he helped us to get you out of here, we would help him save Miss Swann." Gabriel answered while giving Diana and Allison a knowing look.

"Oh, well I don't mind." Diana said. "How about you Allie?"

"Of course we'll help! If Will likes this girl then we should help him save her. I know how it feels to be without the one you love." Allison answered.

"Ditto." Samantha and Rose-Marie said.

"When the hell did you fall in love with somebody?" asked Diana as she turned around to look at the youngest girl.

"When I was sixteen and my boyfriend moved out of town. The first moth was a living hell."

"I remember that! My, you were almost as depressed as Diana was when you-know-who did you-know-what." Rose-Marie said.

"Ugh, please don't remind me." Diana said as she started to rub her arms.

"Anyway, what could you do to make me help you?" Jack said annoyed.

_"I wonder what they were talking about." _He thought for himself.

"I could get you out of here." Will said.

"How's that, the key's run off." Jack said as he motioned to which way the dog had run.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will answered while he picked up a bench and placed it near at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack stared at Will for a while.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt you're named after your father,eh?"

"Yes." Will asked suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. Well Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me and the lasses here from this cell I swear on pain of death, that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked while he, now standing up, reached out his hand between the bars. Will looked at it before he with a mile shook it.

"Agreed." he said happily. Jack grinned.

"Agreed, now get us out of here." he said while standing back a bit. Will and Gabriel lifted up the door and it feel down with a loud crash.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that!" Will said as Jack, Diana and Allison rushed out from the cell.

"Not without our effects!" Diana said as she took back all of her weapons that were lying on another bench not to far away. Allison and Jack took their stuff as well before the group moved out from the prison and Fort Charles.

**Near the docks**

Jack, Will, Gabriel and the four sisters were hiding under a bridge, looking over at the ships.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Will asked as he looked over at _the Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Diana corrected him. Jack looked at her, completely spooked.

_"She did it again!"_he thought while staring at her. She gave him a sly smile before turning her eyes back to the ship.

"One question about your business boy or there's no use going." Jack said as he turned to look at Will. "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." he said without any hint of hesitation.

"Oh good. No worries then." Jack said as he turned to look over at the ship.

"Eh, Jack? How are we gonna get to the ship?" Samantha asked. Jack looked around until he saw three rowboats lying on the beach not to far away from them.

"I think I have an idea." he said with a smile as he started to walk towards some row-boats that were laying on the beach. With a hand gesture, he told the others to follow him.

**In the water under a rowboat**

If someone would have dived into the water in the dock and looked at the bottom, they would see a strange sight. There was three body's walking there with there heads in an upside down rowboat. On each of the body's back, there was another body. Though on the one walking in the very back of the rowboat, there were two bodies, both wearing dresses.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will stated as he, Jack and Gabriel walked toward _the Dauntless_ with the girls on their backs.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said with a board expression.

"You don't say?" Diana commented. She was riding on Jacks back and was very happy that she didn't wear a dress for the moment. Suddenly they all heard some kind of crack and Will sighed in annoyance while Allison started to giggle.

"What happened?" Samantha asked from Gabriels back which she was sharing with Rose-Marie.

"Will stepped into a fish trap." Allison giggled. "I'll help you out of it." she said sweetly.

"No don't do that. We can use the rope that's attached to it when we're getting on board the ship." Diana said as she looked over her shoulder on the youngest sister who was happily clinging onto Wills back.

When the group where at the ship, they slowly surfaced and turned the rowboat back to normal. Then they all climbed into it and helped Will to get out of the fish trap. With that done, Jack threw the rope as high as he could on the ship. After making sure that it wouldn't loosen if they climbed on it, he turned to Diana.

"Ladies first," he said as he offered her the rope. She smiled at him before taking it.

"I'm not a lady, but I wanna go first anyway." she said as she started to climb. After her came Jack, Allison, Will, Samantha, Rose-Marie and at last Gabriel.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!" Jack roared out to the crew on board _the Dauntless._

"Aye, avast!" Will said as he pointed his sword at them. The men started laughing while Jack stared at him as if he were an idiot. Diana smacked her head while Allison shook her head.

"Remind me to teach you how to talk more like a pirate." she said to Will.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three men and four women. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette, the leader on this ship, said mockingly as he looked at the group.

"Son." Jack said as he pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Then Jack ordered all of the men to take one of the lifeboats and row away. When the men were gone he started to show the group how to make the ship ready to sail. When they had started to slowly drift away from the bay, they saw how _the Interceptor___started to approach them.

"Here they come." Will said. Jack just grinned. Then he quickly disabled the rudder chain before hiding himself and the group. When all of the men on _the Interceptor_ boarded _the Dauntless_, Jack easily swung himself over to the other ship with Diana holding on to him. Then came Will together with Allison and then Gabriel with Samantha and Rose-Marie. They quickly cut of the ropes that were keeping them attached to _the Dauntless_. By now Norrington noticed how _the Interceptor_ sailed away from him.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor now!" he ordered but it was to late.

"Thank you commodore for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted happily over to Norrington. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norringtons men started to shoot at Jack but they all missed. Without a care in the world, Jack steered _the Interceptor_ to there next stop. Tortuga.

**About ten minutes later on the Interceptor**

"So, what happens next?" Samantha asked Diana.

"Well, we will be in Tortuga tonight were we will meat Gibbs. He and Jack are going to talk a bit and then we'll meat our new crew tomorrow." Diana said as she moved around in the galley. She was searching for something eatable.

"Damn, don't they have any apples here or something?"

"Why don't you wait until I'm done with this soup? It's ready in like ten minutes." Gabriel said as he carefully let some chopped carrots into a large saucepan.

"I can't wait that long!" Diana said frustrated. Then she found the item she was looking for. "Finally!" she said happily as she held out a big red apple.

"Anybody want one?"

"Yes!" her sisters said loudly from there places at the table. Diana laughed as she trowed an apple each to her sisters. Then she decided to see if Jack and Will wanted apples too. So while munching on her own, she took two more apples and walked up on the weather deck. She saw Will laying on his back with Jack standing over him, sword pointed at Wills throat. Diana waited patiently until they were done with there "talking". Then she went up to them at the wheel deck.

"Hey guys, you want an apple?" she asked. Will and Jack looked at her in surprise before nodding there heads.

"Where did you find those?" Will asked as he took one of the apples and giving the other too Jack.

"In the galley of course." Diana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh by the way, Gabriel is making a soup that will be done in ten minutes." she said as she started to walk back to the galley. She didn't got far though.

"Hold it love." Jack said as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "I can't leave the helm, so could you be a good little lass and bring the food to me?"

"How about I eat as fast as I can when the food's done and then I take the helm until you've eaten. And what did I say about calling me love!" Diana said as she removed his arm from her.

"You know how to steer a ship?" Will asked surprised. Diana just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually I do. Now if you two excuse me, I have to go and see if the soup is done." She said and before Will or Jack could ask her anything else, she had rushed down to the galley.

"Diana, you came just in time!" Rose-Marie said happily as she held out a bowl and a spoon for her sister to take. Together they walked over to the saucepan were Gabriel took there bowls and help some soup in them. Then they sat down at the table were Allison and Samantha already sat, eating as fast as they could.

"You eat any faster and you're gonna get a stomach ache." Diana said as she started to eat. "Wow, this tastes really good!"

"Did you ever doubted on my cooking skills?" Gabriel asked her playfully before he too started to eat.

"Nah not really. Only a little." Diana said as she smirked. When she was done, she placed the spoon and bowl in the sink. Then she went back to Will and Jack.

"You can go down and eat now." she said while pushing Jack out of her way and taking the wheel. "I've got things under control here."

Wills face lit up and immediately, he walked down to the galley. Jack on the other hand didn't move a muscle.

"You sure you can handle yourself for a while?" he asked as he looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah I'll be fine, now get your lazy ass down there and get something to eat." Diana said with a little smile on her face. Jack smiled back and winked at her before walking away. Before he went down the staircase, he shouted.

"I'll be back in just a minute!" then he was gone. Diana laughed as she looked out towards the horizon.

"_That man certainly is something." _she thought with a smile. Little did she knew that Jack thought the same thing about her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked back to take the helm from Diana. But as he started to come closer to her, he heard how she sang a carefree song and saw how she glowed with happiness. It made his heart beat a little faster and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _he thought as he caught himself staring at her a minute longer than necessary. He shook his head and walked up to her.

**_"__...We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_**

_**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me..." **_Diana sang happily as she saw Jack coming up to her.

"What kind of song is that?" he asked with a little grin.

"A pirate song." Diana said as she smiled at him.

"Oh really? And why do a sweet little girl like you sing a song like that?"

"Because I'm not a 'sweet little girl' like you so badly put it."

"Then what are you love?" Jack asked as he now stood mere inches from her. She looked up at him with a sly smirk.

"You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?" she said before looking back at the ocean.

"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you." he whispered in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." Jack frowned at this, but it soon went away.

"Oh really, so there is no way for me to find out then?" he asked seductively. He put his hands on her waist and hugged her gently from behind. Diana gulped.

"I didn't say that." she said as she started to blush.

"How do I know who you are then love?"

Dianas blush went away and was replaced by a sly grin. She turned her face to look at him. There eyes met and Diana felt her heart melt.

"I'll tell you the day I find it out." she said, never letting her eyes leave his. Then as Jacks face started to come closer to hers, she took his hands and put them on the wheel. Jack looked at her in surprise as she ducked under his arm and moved to stand a few feet away from him.

"Though, I have no idea when that will be. It might take years before I'll find out." she said with a little wink. "And stop calling me love or I'll start calling you captain again!"

Jack just smiled at her.

"I guess I'll just have to wait then, and I'll try to stop. Pirates honor." he said. "Anyway, since I interrupted your singing, why don't you sing it from the beginning? I'd like to know how the song goes."

"_I wonder if that is such a good idea. I mean, he's not supposed to hear it until Rum-runner Island." _Diana though. _"Meh, what the hell!"_

"Sure." she said as she started to sing it. When she was done, Jack asked if she could teach him the lyrics. She agreed and they spent the hole trip to Tortuga singing. Diana was surprised that Jack was a pretty good singer, but she figured that if Johnny could sing good then Jack should too.

**Meanwhile**

Samantha sat in the galley, talking to Rose-Marie and Gabriel about the best way to kill a living skeleton. Allison on the other hand, was investigating the rest of the ship together with Will.

"So, how do you know Miss Swann?" Allison asked while looking around in a room full with barrels. Of course, she already knew the answer to her question, but since she was with Will and trying to rescue Elisabeth, she tough it would be good to ask.

"She was on the ship that rescued me from drowning twelve years ago. She took care of me. We have been friends ever since then." he said with a dreaming look on his face.

"Friends? I thought you loved her?" Allison said with faked surprise. Will blushed.

"I do, I just haven't told her." he said as he looked away. For a moment, he thought he saw hurt and pain on Allisons face, but it was gone with a flash.

"Why haven't you? Wait let me guess, you think that you're not worthy her since she is the governors daughter and that she only think of you as her friend." Allison said with no emotion in her voice at all. She was studying the next room and didn't dare to look at him.

"How did you know?" Will asked surprised.

"Because it's always like that. All love stories. Either it's a poor man loving a rich woman or it's a poor woman loving a rich man. At least that is the basic. Other wise it's about a secret love. That the lovers can't be together for some reason. Another common one is that a man, or woman, love somebody who doesn't really love them back or doesn't even care about the man or woman, but the man's or woman's best friend love them more than anything. In the end the friend must live alone or they get there happy ending with the one they love." she explained. Will stared at her before nodding a little.

"I guess you're right. Though, you make it sound a little boring." he said with a smile. Allison laughed at that.

"Sorry, but I can't help it! It was a long time ago since I loved somebody, I guess I have forgotten the happiness of feeling loved by the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." she said, her smile disappearing at the last part.

"I am the one who should be sorry. I didn't want you to feel sad." Will said as he took her hand in his. It made her turn to face him and she felt her heart and soul melt as she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"_Why does he have to so damn hot and sweet at the same time!" _Allison thought. _"I don't want to fall in love with him! It's bad enough that I have this huge crush on him!"_

"Will, I was the one asking about Elisabeth and your love for her. Don't blame yourself." she said gently as she looked down on her shoes. Will just looked at her with compassion.

"_Okay, this is kind of awkward." _she thought. _"Time to change subject."_

"Eh, so when do you think we'll be in Tortuga." Allison asked while she started to walk towards another room, still holding Wills hand.

"I don't know...I think we are arriving in the evening, but I'm not sure. "

"Oh, alright. So how do you feel about Tortuga? Longing to see the town?" she asked with a playful wink. Will laughed and they continued to talk about random stuff until Diana found them and told them that it would be about ten minutes before anchoring and then they would go ashore. She noticed they were holding hands and smiled.

"Allie, can you come with me to one of the cabins? Rosie and Sammy will be there as well."

"What for?" Allison asked curiously.

"We need to... Go over some things."

"Oh, okay I'm coming. See you later Will." Allison said happily and gave the blacksmith a peek on the cheek before going away with her older sister. Will felt a blush appear on his face as he watched them disappear.

"_What is she doing to me? I don't think I've ever felt like this."_

**With the girls**

"And just what were you two doing?" Diana asked with a playful grin.

"Nothing really." Allison said with a blush.

"And just why don't I believe you." Diana said as she kept dragging her little sister away and into one of the cabins.

"What don't you believe?" Samantha asked.

"Will and Allie were holding hands and looked at each other like they were gonna kiss!" Diana said happily.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna start flirting with him." Rose-Marie said as she winked to the now very embarrassed Allison.

"Oh would you stop it? Now, what are we supposed to meet about exactly?"

"Nothing in particular. We have to go into town as we are, seeing as this ship wasn't exactly fitted for carrying passengers, especially women," Rose-Marie explained.

"Although we can still freshen up," Samantha said as she gestured to the washroom. "Wash your face, clean your hair, whatever. Look at least somewhat presentable."

"Look!" The girls looked over at Allison. In her hands she held up a pair of scissors. "I think we can have a little fun with these," she said, a sly smile playing on her lips. The other sisters returned the smile and set to work.

Soon the four sisters were walking towards the deck. Diana was the first one to meet the three men standing near the railing, looking at the island in front of them.

"We're ready!"

The men looked back at the women with mixed expressions. Will and Gabriel looked at the girls in shock, while Jack focused his sight on Diana. Her loose white cotton shirt was now cut to hang off the shoulders, showing off more cleavage than before, but not too much. Her leather vest fit nicely over the blouse. Allison's blouse was cut in a much similar fashion, but towards the bottom the sides of the white blouse were slit ever so slightly, putting a subtle but personal style to her outfit.

Rose-Marie and Samantha exchanged glances and giggled at the men's expressions. Their dresses before were layered with skirts, which now only had two short layers, the outer colored fabric and a slightly longer white chemise. The sleeves of the dresses were cut short, extending halfway up their arms instead of down to their wrists. Will ogled at the shortness of the dresses, and the lack of modesty of all the clothing.

"What the hell...?" Gabriel started.

"Now, as much as I appreciate the view, I highly doubt that you should be seen walking around Tortuga in... **that**_._" Jack gestured vaguely to the girls outfits.

"For once I agree with the pirate." Will said. "The place if filled with drunken pirates who won't hesitate to touch you."

"Will, you don't have to worry. We don't find it embarrassing if people see us like this and we know how to defend ourselves against drunken perverts. Thus the reason we are armed." Allison said as she walked over to Will, hugged his arm and gave him her puppy face look. "If it makes you feel better I won't leave your side or sight unless it's necessary."

Will blushed even more at this and looked away. "You do that." was the only thing he said. Allison giggled and Diana started to laugh.

"Oh I can't wait until we go ashore! It's been too long since I had some rum." Diana said happily as she stared longingly at the island.

"You and your damned rum. I swear, if you get drunk, I **will** make sure that you'll never taste any kind of rum again in your whole life." Samantha said threateningly. Jack looked horrified.

"That is one of the most afoul things one person could do to another!" He said as he stared at Samantha as though she were Davy Jones in woman form.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'd want to get drunk here. I mean, if I'm gonna dance I can't be drunk. That would just end up terribly." Diana answered calmly.

"Dance?" Jack asked confused.

"Good and yes it definitively would. I still remember last time." Samantha said, completely ignoring Jack.

"Yeah I remember that too." Allison laughed.

"Me too." Rose-Marie said while laughing along with Allison.

"I do as well." Gabriel said with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, okay I get it, you all remember! Now, can we drop the subject? I think it's time to lay anchor." Diana said as she looked at Jack.

"Right, now come on men! We have work to do."

**On Tortuga's wild streets**

"Tortuga! More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said happily as he and the rest of the group walked on the main street in the wild town that is Tortuga.

"What do you think?" he asked and looked at the group, happiness shining in his eyes.

"It'll linger." Will said emotionless as he looked around. Pirates, thugs and other vile people were running around drinking, shouting, hunting prostitutes or fighting each other. Many were lying on the ground near the houses unconscious. Either they were dead or drunk.

"I love it." Diana said with a huge smile on her face. Her heart was beating wildly, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and all she wanted was to be a part of this crazy and dangerous world.

"Well, it's not that bad. I've seen way worse places than this." Allison said with a little smile. Oh she liked the town, but it wasn't a place that she would like to stay too long in.

"Amen to that." Samantha and Rose-Marie said as they looked around in amazement. Gabriel didn't really say anything. He just tightened his grip of Rosie's waist and looked out for anything that could hurt him or the sisters in anyway. Jack was grinning like a fool by now and grabbed Diana around her waist while looking at Will.

"I'll tell ya mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." he told the young blacksmith who were currently holding hands with Allison. Samantha was holding on to Rose-Marie's right arm while looking at a red haired woman who was walking over to the group, namely Jack.

"Scarlett!" He said happily while letting go of Diana and walking towards the woman. Scarlett just looked at him with anger in her eyes and slapped him. **Hard**.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." Jack said and looked at the group he was with. Will, Samantha, Rose-Marie and Gabriel were trying to hide their smiles while Diana and Allison were trying, and failing, not to laugh. Then his eyes rest upon another woman coming his way.

"Giselle." he said with a seductive smile. Giselle just smiled mockingly.

"Who was she?" She asked sweetly. "And who is she." she said while nodding towards Diana who were standing a few feet behind him.

"What?" Jack said confused and before he knew it, he was slapped once again, hard. Giselle stomped off towards where Scarlett and some other prostitute women were standing. Diana and Allison burst out laughing like mad women while the others just chuckled. Jack turned to look at them all and gave them a pained smile.

"I may have deserved that." he said while rubbing his now tender cheek.

"Probably." Diana said while laughing and then she walked up to him and gently took his face in her hands. "Let me look. I don't think there will be any more damage than a small bruise but it's still good to check." she said calmly as she studied his left cheek. Jack smiled a bit at her.

"So you think I'll survive?" He asked teasingly.

"Well you're not in any danger if that's what you're asking," she said as she let go of him. "Now, who was it that we were going to help us get a crew?"

_**Authors Note: This chapter used to be longer, but lets cut it here and save the rest of the Tortuga stuff for next chapter. It will be short, I think, but that's better than having to read like 50 pages in one chapter.**_

**Next chapter: There in Tortuga, but what will happen? Maybe a bit of singing and a surprise or two ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Now we will see what's gonna happen in Tortuga! I own nothing except for characters that you don't meet or see in the movie!**_

**Chapter 3**

While Jack and Will went to get Gibbs, Gabriel and the sisters went over to The Faithful Bride. Will had chosen to go with Jack after having a long discussion with the girls to be careful and not to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Wow this place is really crowded." Allison shouted while trying to reach the bar without losing her sisters and get knocked down on the way. The Bride were full of screaming and fighting pirates, thieves and prostitutes, all trying to entertain themselves.

"Yeah and they all need to learn that there is more ways to have fun than just dink, fight and have sex." Rose-Marie shouted back, making the sisters and Gabriel laugh.

"Amen to that!" Diana laughed while pushing her way thru the crowd.

"Excuse me! Sorry. Step aside, five happy girls coming through!"

"Hey what do you mean with **five** girls!" Gabriel asked irritated.

"Oh sorry, I mean four girls and a bisexual man coming through!" Diana screamed teasingly while pushing a horny and ugly looking man away from her. "Get of me or ya won't be able to have any children!" That made the man sober up enough to grab a nearby whore instead.

"Diana be nice!" Samantha screamed. "We know Gabriel likes guys as well, but the whole town doesn't need to know!"

"Yeah-hey wait a second!" Gabriel screamed while all of the sisters started to laugh again. When they finally found one chair each near the bar they all ordered a drink and Diana decided to talk a bit with the barmaid serving them.

"Excuse me miss, but how come there ain't no band playing on the stage?" She asked while nodding towards a small stage in the very back.

"Because the band didn't feel like showing up tonight," the barmaid answered a little angry. "Thanks to them, there will be more fighting here than usual!" Then, after serving the sisters and Gabriel there drinks, the barmaid hurried of to the next group.

Suddenly, she spotted a man coming their way. He was tall and had brown/blond hair with a mix of blue and gray in his eyes. He looked as if he didn't really belong there. He was looking straight at Samantha.

"Sammy, take a look at this." Diana said, never letting the man out of her sight. Samantha looked confused then gasped before standing up and shouting.

_"_**Andrew!**_"_ She screamed before trying to rush towards him.

_"_**Sammy!**_"_ He answered and when he reached her, he took her in his arms and kissed her. This made the remaining sisters and Gabriel simply gasp and stare out of shock. Rose-Marie was the first to say anything.

"What the **fuck**?" she screamed before standing up and making her way to the still kissing couple."Sammy, what the hell do you think you're doing! And who the fuck is this!"

Samantha and the man she called Andrew stopped kissing abruptly and stared blushing.

"He's my boyfriend." Samantha said, which Rosie didn't hear because of all the noise around them. So instead of trying to ask again above the noise Rose-Marie decided to drag the couple over to where the others were sitting.

"Now, what did you say?" She asked her younger sister while sitting down.

"I said that he's my boyfriend."

"What!" They all yelled except for Andrew.

"I said..."

"We know what you said." Diana interrupted. "But we want to know how the fuck this guy can be your boyfriend! Not only is he **here**,but also, **you** haven't told us anything about a boyfriend."

Samantha sighed deeply before telling Andrew to sit down and then setting herself in his lap.

"Well Andrew and I met each other about six months ago and we have been a couple for four months," she said while looking shyly at Andrew. "I've never told you about him because..."

"Because I'm five years older than her and we didn't thing you would have understand." Andrew cut in while looking over the small group. They all just stared at the couple before Rose-Marie spoke up.

"So your saying that just because he's older than you, you thought that we wouldn't approve of your relationship?" Samantha and Andrew just nodded.

"That is one of the **stupidest** things I've ever heard of!" Diana said before starting to laugh which Rosie, Gabriel and Allie joined in.

"Wait, what?" Samantha said totally confused.

"Darling, Allie and I here like men that are older than us and five years ain't that much." Diana said while winking at the confused girl.

"Yeah, I mean it was like twenty years difference between your mom and dad so why should five years be a problem?" Gabriel asked. Samantha and Andrew just sat there, shock written all over their faces. This just made the others laugh harder.

"Anyway, how did you get here?" Allison asked Andrew while whipping away some tears that had appeared from laughing to hard.

"Well I really don't remember," he said while looking a bit confused. "I think I got swallowed by a wave while jet-skiing, but I'm not sure. How did you get here?"

"We also got swallowed by a wave." Samantha said. She was smiling happily. Her family understood her and wasn't mad with her for not telling them about Andrew.

"Yeah but anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Diana." Diana said while shaking Andrew's hand.

"I'm Allison, it's nice to meet you." Allison happily said before shaking his hand as well.

"I'm Rose-Marie, but you can call me Rosie."

"And I'm Gabriel, Rosie's boyfriend. Welcome to the circus! You have no idea how good it feels not to be the only guy anymore!" Gabriel said jokingly as he lastly shook his hand with Andrew.

"It's good to finally meet you all," he said with a big goofy smile.

"Hey... I've got an idea!" Allie said suddenly.

"Oh? Please, to tell," Diana looked at her sister skeptically.

"Why don't we try to help this place out? You know, have Diana sing!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! What the hell makes you think I will agree with that?" Diana shouted.

"Because, I see an instrument that looks a hell of a lot like my acoustic and you have a great voice," Allison smirked as she knew her sister would see reason.

"Fine. You know 'The Little Things Give You Away' right, from the album 'Minutes to Midnight?' by Linking Park?"

"Of course!" Allison smiled. "Let's do this thing!"

Diana stepped nervously up on the stage, Allison in tow with the guitar. The two sat down on the edge of the small stage, their legs dangling over the side of it. Allison then began plucking at the strings, releasing the beautiful melody. Diana broke into song on cue.

_**'Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere**_

Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away

And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
_**  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water,  
I Do**_

Hope decays  
Generations disappear

Washed away  
As a nation simply stares

Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away

But there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

And six feet under water  
I  
Do

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

And six feet underground now  
I  
Now I do'  
_  
_Diana paused, letting Allison take her solo. She smiled faintly at the gathered crowd. She smiled a bit more and closed her eyes, swaying ever so slightly to the tune before she picked up the song once more.__

'_**Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away**_

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)'_  
_  
She opened her eyes when she finished and, the her surprise, was greeted but a thunderous applaud, along with a few whistles here and there. Diana smiled broadly and turned to Allie, who was giving her a smile and two thumbs up.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Allison asked her sister as they exited the stage. Diana laughed heartily.

"No, it felt great!" She confessed, her eyes lighting up. The two girls laughed, unaware of the pirate captain watching them, or rather, Diana in particular. She had captivated many in the room with her sweet voice, and brought tears to the eyes of some with the combined sweetness of the lass and the bitterness of the song. Truly bittersweet. He realized that this strange girl was not like any other. He would have to work for her affections, her love.

"_Wait, work for her love! Where in the bloody hell did that come from? I only want her body right?"_ A confused Jack thought as he watched the two girls take compliments and questions with no complaint. He wondered if young William was watching the performance.

'_Speak of the devil...'_

"What were you thinking? I thought we made it very clear that you were _not_ to get any unnecessary attention!" Will yelled. His cheeks tinted red from anger. Allison flinched as if he had slapped her and she backed behind her older sister. Diana walked so that she was standing mere inches from Will's body and looked him straight in the eye.

"It was my idea. We figured we could help out a little with the original entertainment bailing and all. There was no harm done, stop acting like we committed a crime," she explained it to him as if she was talking to a little child. The thought made Jack grin and Allison had to stiffen a giggle. Will shook his head, but he knew there was no point in arguing.

"Even so, you shouldn't do that again in such a place," was all he said.

"Only if you are near." Diana muttered coldly. The thought of not being able to perform again made her sad to her surprise. She had always done performances before, but not in a place like this before, especially not with such a crowd as was here, that including a certain someone.

Will huffed slightly and shook his head. Jack, who remembered that he was supposed to talk to Gibbs, quickly spotted a table with two benches on either side in a quiet corner.

"Well now that we have settled this, I would like to speak with Gibbs alone over there with some rum," he said as he pointed at the corner.

"Gladly," was Gibbs reply as he walked over to the table. Jack turned to face Diana and in his sweetest voice he asked if she could bring him and Gibbs some rum. She stared at him before answering.

"Only if you pay a drink for me as well," she said with a small smirk. Jack grinned and gave her enough money for their rum. Then, before he walked over to Gibbs, he whispered to Will keep a sharp eye. Will nodded and followed Jack until he was about two meters from there table. There he stopped and stood and rested against a pillar.

Diana brought the rum for Jack and Gibbs and then walked back to the others. As Jack and Gibbs talked, the sisters, Gabriel, Andrew and the crew were sitting at their own table. They were talking about absolutely nothing. Then, Allison saw how a drunken whore tried to get a little comfortable with Will. It made her blood boil and she quickly rushed to his side.

"Sorry, but he's already taken," she said sweetly while draping Wills arms around her. The woman huffed before another man took her waist and led her away.

"Thank you." Will gently whispered into her ear. It sent shivers of warmth down her spine.

"Your welcome," she said with a soft smile on her face. "I think that until Jack and Gibbs are done, I'll stay here and protect you against these scary wenches." she said teasingly. Will laughed as a small blush entered his face.

"I would appreciate that," he said as he, without really thinking of it, tightened his grip around her. Allison laughed and leaned into him. She felt safe and happy. Suddenly Jack strolled up to them and told them that they would meet Gibbs by the docks the next morning and that they could go back to their ship. They two of them nodded and followed Jack back to the others.

"What's the news captain?" Diana asked while she sipped at her rum.

"Well we're gonna meet Gibbs tomorrow by the docks so all we need to do now is to wait." Jack answered as he gently pulled Diana out of her seat. "And **you** don't call me captain."

She gave him a confused look and before she could ask him what he was doing, he had taken her place and sat her down in his lap. The others around the table started laughing at her face. Diana soon just laughed and the group began playing a few round of cards, talking, laughing and for some drinking.

As the hour grew late, Jack, Will, Gabriel, Andrew and the sisters made a quick stop at a store to pick up new attire for the girls before heading back to the ship. Immediately when they came aboard, they were met with a problem.

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Allison asked tiredly.

"Well, we are gonna share a cabin and I'm pretty sure that Sammy and Andrew will do the same." Gabriel said as he held a very tired Rose-Marie in his arms.

"Okay, then Allison and I can share one while Jack and Will share the captain's cabin." Diana said simply.

"I don't think so darling." Jack said as he looked at her.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sharing my cabin with another man, especially not the whelp!"

"Now you're being childish Jack." Allison said.

"Am I? How about we do like this, you and the whelp can share a cabin while Diana and I here take mine?" Jack said with a small smile on his face.

"What!" Will and Diana yelled.

"Deal," said Allison as she took Will's hand in hers. "Come on Will, I'm too tired to argue with the big baby right now," she said and started dragging him away. Diana just stood there before sighing and walking towards her and Jack's cabin. As she entered she noticed one very important thing.

There was just one bed.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked behind her as he hugged her.

"Well, there's only one bed so I have two rules you have to follow. One is that you must sleep in a pair of pants and the other is that you're not to touch me in any kind of seductive way. If I tell you to stop, you'll stop. Otherwise I'll cut off your beard while you're asleep." she said as she broke away from his embrace although, it wasn't because she didn't like it. Actually, it was because she liked it way more than she wanted to admit.

"What counts as seductive way?" Jack asked as he took off his coat and weapons.

"You know what, you are allowed to hug me loosely. Nothing else." she said as she removed her boots. Next came her weapons and then her corset. Then she did something that truly surprised Jack. She removed her shirt. Under it, she wore a midnight blue bra. Jack, of course, didn't know what the clothing was or what it was called, but he knew that he wanted it off her body.

"Ain't that a little too harsh, darling?" He asked, his voice full with lust as he looked her over. Diana saw how he looked at her and heard the change in his voice. It sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, but she was far from ready to admit it.

"Nah not really," was all she said as she covered her body with the blanket.

While she did that, Jack was taking his shirt off. It made Diana pause and stare. He was well built. Not too much muscles and not too little, but it was his scars that caught her attention. When watching the movie on TV, you didn't really get a good look at them, but now Diana had the best view she could ever get. There were small scars and bruises scattered over his torso, but close to his heart there were three scars close to his heart made by gun shots.

"Enjoying the view are ya, luv?" Jack asked with a seductively grin. "Still won't let me do anything besides hug ya?"

"No not really. And I was just curious to see if you had any battle scars." she said quickly as she turned around to face the wall. The last thing she wanted was for him to notice her blush. Jack's face fell as he heard her answer and he sighed.

"Well as you see I have some," he said grimly as he laid down beside her. With his chest covered, Diana turned to face him.

"How did you got those scars?" She asked as she let her fingertips ghost over the bullet scars. Jack inhaled sharply and grabbed her wrist. Then he smiled.

"If I'm not allowed to touch you, then you can't touch me either," he said and released her. She just nodded while staring deep into his eyes.

"So, how did you get 'em?" She asked again. Jack yawned before answering her.

"I'll tell you another time. I promise," he said, and with that, they both fell asleep.

_**Authors Note: Well what do you think? REWIEW! **_

**Next chapter: Time to meet the new crew! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said happily as he and Jack walked in front of a line with the pirate men that were the new crew. The sisters, Gabriel, Andrew and William were just sitting on the dock, watching.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack in a skeptical tone. He looked over the men with doubt in his eyes. He didn't really believe that any of these men could ever be able to handle the danger they were gonna be exposed to.

"I think they look okay," Diana said calmly. "What do you think girls?"

"Yeah they can definitively help us," Allison said cheerfully. The other girls just smiled and nodded. Jack felt a grin spread on his face, but he forced it away as he looked at the men in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"You sir!" he half said half shouted to an old man that had a parrot on his right shoulder.

"Mr. Cotton sir," Gibbs said calmly.

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked while looking sternly at Cotton. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" he said angrily when the man didn't say anything.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him," as Gibbs said this, Cotton opened his mouth to prove that it was true. "No one's yet figured how."

Jack made a grimace of disgust but he quickly whipped it away. Then he looked at the parrot on Cottons shoulder.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." he said as he looked at the colorful bird.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly we figure, that means yes," Gibbs said with a little unsure smile.

" Of course it does," Jack said before turning around to look at Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," he answered while looking at the men.

"Will don't be rude!" Allison said sharply.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A strong womanly voice asked. Jack slowly walked towards the voice and looked almost afraid. As he stood before the sailor, he took off her hat.

"Ana-Maria," he said with a little smile. She roughly slapped him as an answer.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said to Jack with laughter in his voice.

"Trust me, he did," Diana said with a huge smile on her face. Jack shot her a glare while Ana-Maria nodded angrily.

"He stole my boat!" She said with anger.

" Actually..." He didn't get any further. She slapped him once again and he had to shake his head to get rid of the dizziness. "...borrowed, borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you _didn't_!" She yelled.

"You'll get another one," Jack tried to say. Ana-Maria pointed threateningly at him.

"I will," she said as she stared hard at him.

"A better one!" Diana said happily as she pushed Will away.

"A better one!" Jack agreed happily.

"That one," Will said pointing to _the Interceptor._

"What one?" Jack asked confused as he looked at Will who nodded in the direction of the _Interceptor_. "That one?" Jack shrieked and stared at Will as if he was mad. Diana and Will gave Jack one look that made him shut up before turning back to Ana-Maria with a smile. "Aye, that one. What say you?" he asked happily.

"Aye!" The whole crew roared before rushing towards the row-boats. "Anchors away," the parrot cawed as it clung to Cottons shoulder. Ana-Maria stepped up to Jack and tore her hat from his hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs said with a bit of panic in his voice. To that, the Smith sisters looked at him with anger burning in their eyes.

"Oh _really_ Mr. Gibbs? For your information, none of the ships that I've been on have ever had a single problem with anything," Diana told him in a cold voice.

"Yeah, and how the fuck can we be bad luck? _You're_ the one who's drinking!" Rosie said angrily.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack told Gibbs while looking up in the sky. "Come on luv, let's go back to the ship." he then said while dragging Diana with him towards the ship. The rest of the sisters, their boyfriends and Will rushed after them.

"Why was Jack starring at the sky that way?" Samantha asked Allison in a hushed tone.

"There's a storm coming and somehow he can see that by looking at the clouds," Allison answered in the same hushed tone.

"He can see that?" Samantha asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I have no idea how," Allison said.

"I bet Diana does though," Rosie said suddenly as she stared at her twin sister.

"I don't know, but it's not hard to tell that there will be a storm soon. I mean, you can easily feel by the change in the air that the storm will come in about six hours," Samantha said as if where obvious. Rose-Marie and Allison just stared at her. "What?" They asked. The group laughed.

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and stay tuned for chapter five! And don't forget to review! ;D**_

**Next Chapter: It's time to save Miss Elizabeth Swan from the undead Captain Hector Barbossa and his crew of cursed pirates! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Well, here's chapter five. Enjoy! **

_**Diana: Sorry for the long wait, but she's kind of a lazy butt.**_

_**Me: Where the hell did you come from! Back into the story with you!**_

_**Diana: darklittleangle93 doesn't own anything in the story except for me, my sisters and other people ya don't recognize.**_

_**Me: They already know that. Now, back in with you! (Diana whacks my head before disappearing) Ow! Anyway, Read and Review people!**_

**Chapter Five**

"Dead men tell no tales." Cottons parrot said as _the Interceptor_ quietly made its way around the dangerous water around Isla de Muerta. Diana looked over at said parrot while a chill ran down her spine.

'_I wonder how many lives that's been lost to these waters,'_ she thought sadly. _'Wonder what the parrots name is. If he doesn't have one, I'll name him Perry.'_

Meanwhile, Allison was sitting with Will who was watching Gibbs.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," the older man said as he looked over their foggy surroundings.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will suddenly asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"What?" Will asked shocked. Gibbs made a grimace as he mentally hit himself. "He failed to mention that," Will spoke softly while looking at the captain.

"Well, he plays things closer to the chest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat," Gibbs said looking both Will and Allie in the eye while sitting down by them.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." Will said while making a strange movement, trying to act like Jack. It made Allie giggle a little before one look from Gibbs made her shut up.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Allison, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, _one_ shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man: His mutinous first mate." Gibbs explained with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Barbossa," Allison and Will said at the same time.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Diana asked as she suddenly came up to the trio. She had been listening all the time, just waiting for the opportune moment.

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs said a bit surprised as he looked at the woman. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." he ended with that twinkle back. Diana was now seated by Allison's side, making the younger girl end up in between her older sister and crush.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, skeptical.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs said with a grin.

"What did he use for rope?" Allison asked.

"Human hair, from my back," came the voice of their captain.

"Ew, that's just disgusting!" Allison said as she made a gagging face.

"You had a very hairy back then I take it," Diana said while doing a grimace that told the men that she agreed with her little sister.

"You have no idea," Jack said grimly. "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The whole crew yelled as they ran to their places.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," the captain said as he started to walk towards the row-boats.

"What?" Both Diana and Allison yelled.

"You're not leaving me here! I'm coming with you," Diana said sternly while looking Jack coldly in the eye.

"I'm coming too!" Allison said and before Will could protest she said: "And don't try to stop me Will! If Diana's coming with you, I'm coming as well!" Jack sighed deeply before grabbing Diana's arm.

"Come on then," he said harshly while dragging her with him. He didn't get far though, before Gibbs stopped him.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Keep to the code," was the answer he got, before the captain started walking again.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said grimly, making Will give him and the captain a suspicious glance. Allison had quickly gone to find her other two sisters and tell them what was gonna happen. Though, as she saw Diana starting to go down and into the now lowered row boat, she grabbed Gabriel who was passing by.

"Me and Diana are going to follow Jack and Will to save Lizzie, but only me, Will and Elizabeth will be back. Diana's gonna stay and get captured with Jack," she rushed out to a confused Gabriel. Before he had time to even open his mouth to object, Allison was on her way to the row-boat.

**With Rose-Marie and Samantha**

Samantha was sitting in her boyfriend's lap and playing a card game with Rose-Marie, when suddenly Gabriel rushed down to them.

"Allie and Diana are leaving," he said while breathing hard. "And next time, please tell me where you're gonna be 'cos I don't wanna run around the whole ship to find you."

"What?" The two sisters screamed after a few quiet seconds. Without even giving their boyfriends a second glance, they raced to main deck only to see the little row-boat disappearing behind the rocks and into the fog.

**In The Row-Boat**

Diana and Allison were rowing because of the fact that Jack had told them that if they so badly wanted to come, they should do the "hard work". Allison pointed out that neither she nor Diana knew where they were to row, but Jack just gave her a look that told her to shut up. Will was sitting near the bow of the little boat, holding a lantern.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked as he saw a skull with a sword through it. They had now started to enter the cave after checking if Lizzie was on board the _Pearl_.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind," Jack stated calmly while looking around for lookouts.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man and two women from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." suddenly, the cave lit up by tons of gold that was laying at the bottom of the river. All turned to look at it in awe except for Jack "...and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Suddenly the boat came into a halt. As they stepped out and onto the ground, Will spoke through clenched teeth: "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

By now, Jack was looking on the gathering of pirates in the cave, Diana by his side.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said while glancing down on Diana who was staring intently on Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end," the undead captain yelled to his men.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered out.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" To this, the men cheered happily.

"Suffered, I have," one of the men said.

'_Ragetti,'_ Diana thought.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," with a powerful kick, Barbossa opened the chest showing a bunch of the cursed medallions.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this," Barbossa said while pointing at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will whispered angrily, scrambling up and making some gold coins fall.

"You fool! The monkey will know we're here!" Diana hissed through her teeth.

"Not yet," Jack said, ignoring Diana while pulling the young man down.

"We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked clearly irritated.

"May I ask you something. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack said as he started to walk away.

"Oi! I'm coming with ya!" Diana said as she ran up to him.

"No you're not. Stay here and watch over the whelp." Jack said without turning around. Allison gently grabbed Diana's arm when the older girl tried to follow her captain anyway.

"Let Will knock him out first," she said before turning to listen on Barbossa while Will followed Jack quietly.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa yelled out.

"Us!" the pirates roared back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples," Barbossa said as he grabbed a knife. "Begun by blood, by blood undone," he said before taking Elizabeth's hand. He swiftly made a cut and placed the medallion in it so that would get bloody.

By now, Will had taken an oar and snuck up behind Jack.

"Sorry, Jack," he said as he hit the captain in the head. "I'm not going to be your leverage."

"Will, what do you think you're doing?" Will quickly spun around to see Diana and Allison staring disapproving at him.

"I need to save Elizabeth."

"Yes we know, but why did you have to knock him out?"

"He would try to use me."

"...fair enough," Diana said as she walked up to the unconscious captain.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm gonna watch over him until he wakes up, you two save the bitc- I mean girl." Allison nodded with a little smile on her lips. She knew her older sister didn't like Lizzie and preferred to call her Elizabitch. Mainly because Diana thought the girl was a bit whore-ish when she kissed almost every main male in the movie.

"Come on and let's go Will," she said and dragged the young man with her. During this time, Lizzie had already dropped the medallion and the pirates had noticed that it didn't seem to work. To prove the point, Barbossa shot Pintel straight in at the heart. Barbossa studied the knife and then turned to the kidnapped girl.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" he asked while shaking her a little.

"No," she answered with a satisfied smile.

"Then where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa yelled straight in her face. When she didn't answered, he backhanded her hard and causing her to fall down the little mountain of gold and dirt. She landed unconscious near the water, with the medallion. Allison and Will saw this and decided to swim quietly through the semi cold water towards the young woman.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" They heard Bo'sun roar at some of the men.

"No! She had the medallion and she's the proper age," Pintel defended.

"She said her name was Turner. You heard her!" Ragetti said, joining the argument. By now, Will and Allison had reached Elizabeth. Allison who was closer, put her hand on the other girls mouth, waking her up. Will then motioned for Lizzie to follow him and Allison in the water and started to swim away. Allison followed him after she watched as Elizabeth took the medallion and started to silently get into the water.

"I think she lied to us," Ragetti said with a thoughtful face.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg yelled at the undead captain.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg," Barbossa said in his defense. Though, it was too late. The pirates were already worked up.

"Who's to blame then?" Koehler said coldly. "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Pintel yelled.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place," Bo'sun said while drawing his sword and walking towards his captain. The other pirates followed close behind, their swords drawn too. Barbossa quickly drew his too and pointed it at the crew.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

Allison and Will were helping Elizabeth out from the water and started to quickly sneak away. Sadly, Allison had totally forgotten about the monkey.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," Koehler said after a little while. The pirates cheered in agreement, but suddenly, Barbossa heard his monkey making a screaming noise while pointing towards one of the many exits. He turned around to look after the unconscious girl and the medallion. He found neither of them.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" he roared out. The pirates quickly started running around, searching after the medallion and those who took it. When they reached the row-boats, the noticed that the oars where gone.

"No oars here. Where's the oars?" Pintel said as he looked up at Bo'sun.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" the pirate ordered. What they didn't know was that when the little trio had decided to leave, Allison had (with the help from Will) managed to steal all the oars. When they were approaching _the Interceptor_ they dumped the oars into the water while still rowing. On board the ship, two _very_ angry sisters were waiting.

Back in the cave, Jack had decided to wake up.

"Finally! I was thinking that you had gone into some sort of coma," Diana said as she helped him to stand.

"What happened?" Jack asked while holding his aching head.

"Will whacked you unconscious with that oar over there."

"Right, I knew that the whelp would mean trouble," Jack grumbled out.

"Give me that oar."

So with the help of Diana and a oar, Jack stumbled towards the place where he had left their row-boat. Though, he doubted it still would be there. He was right of course. The only thing he was met with was a group full of angry pirates.

"You," Ragetti said surprised.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled surprised.

"Am I not?" Jack asked as he looked down at himself. When he looked up, he noticed ten or so pistols pointed at him and Diana. "Oh."

"Good work Jack. Are you always this popular?" Diana asked sarcastically. Jack ignored her as he tried to figure a way out of this mess.

"Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili' parsnip, pasley, par-partner, partner?" He said while looking confused trying different words. The other pirates and Diana looked at each other and then back at the captain, thinking he finally had gone completely nuts.

"Parley?" Ragetti finally said, asking the captain if that was the word he was seeking.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack burst out happily. Diana silently shook her head and Pintel looked as he was ready to kill Ragetti.

"Parley?" He whispered angrily thru clenched teethes. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!"

"That would be the French," Jack said while looking at Pintel with a meaningful look.

"They invented mayonnaise though," Diana said while looking at Jack who looked back at her while nodding.

"I like mayonnaise," Pintel said while smiling. Bo'sun sighed before grabbing Jacks left arm and dragging him away. Koehler grabbed Diana's right arm and followed after Bo'sun. The rest of the pirates either followed after the two men and their prisoners or took another way to the center of the cave.

'_This is just great. Rosie and Sammy's gonna kill me when I get back...I feel sorry for Allie,' _Diana thought as she was dragged to meet the undead captain of the _Black Pearl. _

Barbossa.

_**Authors Note: There, what do you think? Tell me! :D oh and here are some people I want to thank.**_

_**Paper Ballerina – thank you for your advice! I really appreciate it.**_

_**Chicki Babe – I'm glad you like it ;D**_

_**Isabella95 – Happy to hear that! It's always a pleasure in knowing someone believes in you and your work ^^ I also thank you for rating it to be one of your favorite story's! Love you for that!**_

_**And last but not least, I want to thank my Beta-Reader High Queen Crystal. She's been really kind to me and helped me a lot with the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Now, let's see what happens next shall we? ;)**_

**Next Chapter: There's a small fight between three of the sisters and a battle of two powerful ships...**_**The Interceptor vs. **__**the**_ _**Black Pearl**_**!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth didn't look at Allison at all. She just stared at Will making him nervous as hell. Allison noticed as his body became stiff as a stick. Though, the closer they came to the Interceptor, the more Lizzie became distracted from Will.

"_She probably thinks it's the navy, she's gonna get a surprise then." _Allison thought as she had to fought down a smirk. _"Though, I'm most probably in deep shit...Rosie and Sammy is gonna kill me for leaving them behind! And they'll kill me again when I tell them that Diana is with Jack on the Pearl...poor girl. Sitting in a small locked up brig that's all wet and cold. Though she's gonna have Jack as company, so she probably wont mind."_

When the trio finally could boarder the Interceptor, the first thing Allie saw was two pairs of angry looking her way. _"Oh boy."_

"No more pirates." Lizzie said as she stared at the crew.

"It's not as if their gonna hurt you, I mean, they came to rescue you after all." Allie muttered while avoiding to look at her sisters. Lizzie sent her a glare before turning her attention on a sailor that approached her.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said as he walked closer to her.

"Mr Gibbs?" she asked surprised. Gibbs smirked before looking at Will who just came aboard. "Hey boy, where be Jack?" At that, Lizzie turned to stare at Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow!"

"Duh, who else?" Allie sarcasticly. Both Will and Elizabeth ignored her.

"He fell behind." was all W ill said before starting to lead Elizabeth away. He couldn't look anyone in the crew in the eye, too much guilt.

"What about Diana?" Rosie asked.

"...fell behind." and with that, Will and Lizzie were gone below the deck. The crew was frozen in chock as they looked at Gibbs, silently asking what they would do now.

"Keep to the code." the man yelled out without really looking at anyone.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Ana-Maria ordered and soon the crew was working their asses off. Allison tried to sneak away, but before she came far, she was grabbed by Andrew and Gabriel.

"And just where do you think **you're** going?" they asked as one while dragging her away.

"Please guys! I don't want to die! I'm too young!"

"You're not gonna die. We'll protect you." Andrew said calmly.

"You mean, we'll protect her as much as we can. Rosie and Sammy are really pissed off ya know." Gabriel said to his friend. Allie hung her head low while her captures talked about how angry her sisters was with her and Diana.

**In The Galley**

"What on earth were you **thinking**!" Samantha Smith yelled at her younger sister. "Leaving me and Rosie here without saying **anything** too us and risking your life!"

"Putting both you and Diana in danger! Letting Diana get kidnapped by those wile pirates! You didn't even **try** to stop her from staying, you just left her!" Rose-Marie Smith yelled. The youngest Smith, Allison, was currently hiding behind the angry girls boyfriends while listening on their little rant.

"Calm down girls, I'm sure she had a good reason to do what she did." Andrew said in an sad attempt to make the young women calm down.

"Reason,** reason**! I don't give a **fuck** about some bloody reason! I want my twin sister back **now**!" Rosie screamed in anger. _"How could that-that-that, bitch just leave!"_ she thought angrily. _"Doesn't she know how worried me and Sammy will get in situations like this? Does she want to die!"_

"I agree with Rosie. And why the hell are you on their side anyway! You're my boyfriend!" Sammy yelled. "_Bloody Diana, bloody Allie, bloody Jack, bloody Will, bloody __**everything**__! Can't they even try to stay safe for my and Rosie's sake!" _she thought furiously.

"He may be your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he has to act like your pet. And if you don't calm down soon, I'll tie you to the mast!" Gabriel said coldly. Rosie and Sammy immediately shut up. They had never ever heard Gabriel talk to them in such a way.

"Good. Now that you are quiet, Allie tell us what happened."

"Well..." said girl stepped so she was facing her sisters. "me and Diana already knew that Will and Jack would leave for the cave and Diana wanted to be with Jack when he met Barbossa and I didn't want to leave Will so we decided to tag along. Problem was that we needed to convince the guys and when that was done, we simply didn't have time to tell you! Started searching after you, but when I couldn't find you anywhere near, I told Gabbie."

"What about Diana? What's gonna happen to her now?" Samantha asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think Jack will leave her and she wont leave him, so she's probably gonna be with him all the time."

"That's not what we meant. We mean, is she gonna be alright?" Rose-Marie asked annoyed.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine."

After that, there was an akward silence. Rosie and Sammy was still upset and giving Allie small glares now and then. Allison was standing there, feeling uncomfortable and men simply didn't know what to do now. Then, there was a shout.

"_The Black Pearl _is approaching!"

_**Authors Note: Okay, so this is a really short chapter and there ain't any fight between the ships, but I promise that it'll come in next chapter and that it'll be longer! I'm just being lazy right now and have a little writers block...but hopefully that will be gone soon :)**_

_**To **_**lalala777, Taishaku Kaiten, KillehKiwi, and imtickledpink: **_**Thank you for putting the story as your favorite/story alert! Cookies for all of you ;D**_

_**Clarisse the Wild – I'm glad to hear that you like the story and I'm happy to here that you think I have potential! =D **_

_**Btw , when I say "curves in all the right places", I mean where YOU personally think a girls curves should be and how curvy they are. I can't decide how everyone want a girls curves to look, so I leave that to the readers imagination ;) **_

**Next Chapter: We'll have a look on how Diana's doing and how she and the others will act during the battle!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: I'm Back!**_

_**Diana: Took your time...**_

_**AN: Well sorry, but I've spent the summer with my friends and family! Then I've had school and been out on a tank-ship for about six weeks. And being a psychologist for my somewhat depressed friend and needing to make sure I've gotten most of the Christmas gifts bought...and then we have Christmas itself with friends and family! ^_^**_

_**Diana: That doesn't mean you can abound the story!**_

_**AN: I haven't! I just haven't been that inspired...**_

_**Diana: Tell them that! *starts pointing at the readers***_

_**AN: I'm sorry! But I'll try too write the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this! Actually, I've already started on that it. ;)**_

_**Diana: Yeah yeah yeah...anyway darklittleangel93 does NOT own anything in this story except for us characters that you can't find in the movies.**_

_**AN: Oh and one more thing...**_

_**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Last time with Diana

**'**_**This is just great. Rosie and Sammy's gonna kill me when I get back...I feel sorry for Allie,' **_**Diana thought as she was dragged to meet the undead captain of the **_**Black Pearl. **_

**Barbossa.**

Present time

In the center of the cave, surrounded by his men, stood Barbossa in all his undead glory. Diana just thought he looked like an ugly old man in pirate clothing. Said captain glared at Jack in annoyance.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow ."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake, again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." With that, all the pirates pointed their weapons at Jack.

"Hey, what about me!" Diana half yelled when she had a few guns pointed at her as well. Barbossa looked at her as if it was the first time he saw her, which it probably was.

"And who are you then young missy?"

"She' with me!" Jack said and quickly grabbed her arm and pressed her to him while glaring at her.

"Name's Diana Smith." Diana said with a smile and did a little bow, totally ignoring Jack. "Nice to meet you, even though it looks like you're gonna kill me."

"Pleasure is all mine lass. Now, kill em' both!" the undead captain said as he started walking away from his two captives.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Diana said, the smile still on her lips. Both Jack and Barbossa froze as her words sunk in.

"Hold your fire!" he said and turned around to look at Diana. The pirates reluctantly lower their weapons as Jack stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"_How the hell did she know that?"_ he thought in panic.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked or more like stated while looking at the woman.

"**We** know whose blood ye need." Jack said in a way to save himself.

"I only need one who knows who we're looking for. So in other words, I can kill you and still know who's blood I need to spill. All thanks to the lass."

"I wont tell you anything if you kill Jack!" Diana said as she stood before him in a way to protect him, in case Barbossa decided to shoot.

"Then I'll just kill you first and then your captain." Barbossa said as he pointed his gun at her.

"_Shit, not good, NOT GOOD!" _Dianas mind screamed.

"I wouldn't do that mate. She's part of my crew and if you kill her, well, lest just say you'll spend the rest of eternity like you are now." Jack said calmly as he pulled Diana behind him. She looked at him with surprise, but didn't struggle. Barbossa sighed and ordered his men to take Jack and Diana on board _**the Pearl**_.

**On Board The Pearl In The Captains Cabin**

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked sceptically while looking at Jack. Diana was currently petting the monkey, hoping it wouldn't suddenly bite her.

"_Better let Jack handle this."_ was her thought as she watched the two captains.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack explained.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack answered while taking an apple from a plate full of apples and other fruits. " Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." he said, sat down in a chair and took a large bite from the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

Barbossa just grunted in reply and in false kindness, Jack offered the other pirate his apple. Diana had to bite her lip hard as not to start laughing. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Bo'sun.

"Captain, we're coming up on _**the Interceptor**_." and with that said, the monkey jumped down with a little shriek and ran towards the door, shortly followed by Barbossa, Jack and Diana. As the entered the deck, Diana and Jack could see _**the Interceptor **_not too far away from them. Barbossa had taken out his spyglass and was quietly watching the other ship.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack said as he moved to stand in front of the spyglass, covering Barbossa's view. "What say we run up a flag of truce? Me and the lass here scurry over to _**the Interceptor**_, and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead." as Barbossa spoke, Jacks smile faded away.

"Lock em' in the brig." Barbossa ordered Bo'sun who took a hard grip of both Dianas and Jacks arm. In surprise, Jack put his apple in Barbossas hand before being pushed towards the staircase with Diana. Barbossa looked at the apple and in anger, threw it away.

**On Board The Interceptor**

"Hands aloft to loose the gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs roared out to the crew who was running around as quick as they could while trying to make the ship move faster. Allie, Sammy, Rosie, Gabriel and Andrew ran up to the deck and met up with Elizabeth and Will near the stern of the ship.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, totally confused.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Ana-Maria said as she looked out at _**the Pearl**_.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth said as if trying to understand just how another ship could catch up to them.

"Obviously not. If this really was the fastest ship, we wouldn't need to worry about being caught!" Allie said with anger as Gabriel held on to her. She couldn't stand the Swann girl and he was worrying that she might try to strangle the noble woman.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Rosie suddenly asked.

" Aye." Ana-Maria said as if asking what she meant.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Allie was looking at her older sister in surprise.

"_Did she just steal Lizzie's line? Or is she actually know that?"_

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs agreed happily. Any chance of escaping _**the Pearl**_ was worth it in his opinion, even if the chance was slim.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Ana-Maria roared out to the crew who stared at her on wonder.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs explained and in one swift move, the crew was running around again, this time to throw everything they could get their hands over board.

**On The Black Pearl In The Brig**

Bo'sun pushed Jack and Diana into one of the few cells that was in the brig. As he locked the door, both Diana and Jack couldn't help but to noticed that they had water covering their feet.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said while trying to locate the cause of the water. Diana rolled her eyes.

"You don't say. Obviously, Barbossa isn't taking care of the ship. I mean, this ship would be much faster if the sails weren't full of big holes!" she said to him.

"I know, it's really a shame that he treat her like this." Jack said while stroking the wooden wall lovingly. Diana smiled softly before detecting a hole that went straight thru the wall. She bent down on her knees and gently put her eye at the hole, trying to see _**the Interceptor**_. But all she saw was the sea. Though suddenly, a barrel floated by the ship soon followed by wooden box.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked confused.

"Trying to see something of value, but all I see is water and some barrels."

"Move. I want to see." Jack said and shoved her lightly, making her lose her balance and fall into the **very** wet floor.

"You could have just asked me to move." she muttered. She was soaked! There was more water in the cell than she first had thought.

"Then I wouldn't have this wonderful sight, now would I?" Jack asked as he looked her up and down. Her hair was wet and a mess. The black pants was clutching her legs and the shirt had turned see-thru and looked like her second skin. Though, sadly for him, her corset was covering her breasts and stomach. In a way to block his view, she sat up ant crossed her arms over her chest.

"Probably, but that gives you no right to push me." Jack just chuckled and looked back thru the hole.

**On Deck**

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." Barbossa ordered as the ship closed in on its pray. The gun ports opened and Pintel hoisted up the Jolly Roger to its rightful place.

**On The Interceptor**

The crew was tossing everything they found over board. Suddenly, Will noticed a strange movement from the other ship. As he looked closer, he saw that they were using oars to move even faster! When one of the crew members started to try and throw a canon over board, Will stopped him.

"We're gonna need that." was all he said before running over to Gibbs.

Ana-Maria had also seen the oars and looked over at Rosie.

"It was a good plan, up till now." she said before turning back to her task, steering the vessel. The sisters were currently looking at _**the Pearl**_with both wonder and fear.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will shouted.

"With what?" Ana-Maria asked sceptically. The ship was almost empty now that they had throw much of the stuff over board.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs ordered at the confused crew. So from throwing things into the sea, they now started to fill the guns with anything they could find.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs explained after watching how _**the Pearl**_was moving.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Allie suddenly said. Elizabeth was starring at her with chock.

"_Yup, that was your line that I said, but you don't have to stare at me like I'm some kind of freak!"_ Allie though as she gave Lizzy a quick glance.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will agreed.

"You're daft! You both are!" Ana-Maria stated in chock.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs yelled out. This time, everyone stopped to stare at him as if he was growing two extra heads and a tail. "Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

So with that said, the anchor was lowered into the water and it didn't take long until it hit a rock. But because Ana-Maria was holding on to the steering wheel, the hull started to break around the spot where the rope, that were attached to the anchor, entered.

"Let go!" yelled Sammy and as Ana-Maria let go, the ship quickly swung around to face its opponent.

**On The Pearl**

"They're club-hauling! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." Barbossa roared when he saw what _**the Interceptor**_ was doing.

"Hard to port!" Bo'sun yelled and soon the ships come up side by side.

**On The Interceptor**

"Keep us steady now. Now!" Will yelled out as they where close enough. And with that, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth and the three Smith sisters yelled out:

"**FIRE!"**

The air was suddenly filled with sound of guns being fired off and wooden peaces from both of the ships flew everywhere. People were screaming and yelling. Inside of the Pearl, by the side of one of the canons, Ragetti had a fork jutting out from his wooden eye. Pintel stared at it for a while, before trying to remove it. He ended up with the fork in his hand and the eye still attached to it. He and Ragetti stared at each other for a while before looking towards the other ship, seeing that more forks, spoons, knifes and other rubbish had bore itself into **the Pearls** hull.

Diana was still sitting on the floor when she heard the canons and suddenly, Jack tackled her down as the wall was blown up.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack then yelled in anger.

"Ehm Jack...could you please get of me?" Diana said while trying to breath. Jack was ,without knowing it, crushing her. He looked down at her with a confused look before smirking.

"Don't know luv. I mean, this is quite comfortable."

"If you don't get of me in five seconds, I'm gonna beat you until not even your mother would recognize you!"

With that, Jack rolled of her while chuckling deeply. Diana took a few deep breaths as she glared at her fellow inmate. That's when Jack noticed that the shot had destroyed the lock on their cell door.

"Come on luv, we don't wanna sit here all day!" he said as he stood up and opened the door.

"I'm coming captain." she hissed at him. As she started to sit up, she saw Gibbs canteen. Since she knew how much the old sea dog loved it, she brought it with her before following Jack.

**On The Interceptor**

Chaos was probably the best word to describe the battle. Everyone was running around, trying to shoot anyone on the other ship. Rosie, Sammy and Andrew had been locked inside the captains cabin cos' they were scared shitless and didn't have any clue of how to use a pistol or sword. Allie and Gabriel on the other hand, was shooting like mad at the enemy ship. Both of them where sitting close to Gibbs, Elizabeth, Ana-Maria and Will.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" Gibbs shouted to Allie.

"It's your turn!"

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." Ana-Maria said suddenly as she pointed her pistol at Elizabeth who froze in terror.

"She's not what they're after." Will said in realization.

"The medallion." Elizabeth breathed out as she noticed that the jewelry wasn't around her throat and gave Will a look. Will understood what she meant as he ran away to look for it below deck where he and Lizzie had been earlier.

**On The Pearl**

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa yelled out to his crew. Ragetti and Pintel had entered the deck and was loading a small canon. At Barbossas order, they fired at _**the Interceptors**_ mast. It cracked before falling over towards _**the Pearl**_. Then, the pirates threw grapple hooks at the other ship and swung themselves on board_** the Interceptors**_ deck.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Koehler and Twigg clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

**On The Interceptor**

When the mast had fallen, a big wooden log had fallen on top of the grate that was the entrance Will had used, trapping said man below deck. Also, the room had sprung a big leak, making water stream in.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" Will screamed as he tried to get someones attention from above, hitting a wooden plank at the grate again and again. Sadly, no one heard him because of all the shooting and yelling.

**With Jack And Diana**

When arriving on _**the Pearls **_deck, the first thing that crossed Dianas min was _"OMFG, how can anyone know what they're doing in this chaos!"_

Jack on the other hand, was looking for a way to get on board _**the Interceptor**_. When he saw one of the pirates failed to reach the other ship and was heading back to _**the Pearl, **_he grabbed Diana by the arm and dragged her towards the place of where the pirate would land. When the pirate was almost touching the rail, Jack took the rope, making the pirate fall.

"Thanks very much." Jack said politely before grabbing Diana and swung them onto _**the Interceptor**_, making them hit a pirate that was close to attacking Gibbs.

"Jack, Diana!" the man shouted in joy. Jack just nodded before running of to help Lizzie. Diana on the other hand, handed over the canteen.

"It's bloody empty! Now, where is my sisters?"

"Two lasses and Andrew is in the captains cabin while Allie and Gabriel are around here somewhere fighting."

"Okay, thanks!" And with that, Diana rushed of to find Allie fighting against a **very** smelly pirate. It looked like she had some trouble defeating him, so being the wonderful big sister she was, Diana decided to help. In one swift move, she cut of the man's head from behind. But with the fact that he was an undead pirate, his body was still moving and his head was screaming for the body to pick it up.

"Eww that's gross!" Allie said while starring at the head. Then she looked at her sister.

"I'm glad you're back though."

"Pleasure is all mine. How about we try to help Will?"

"Oh my god, I had totally forgotten about him!"

So the two sisters ran over to the grate where Will was standing under it, still yelling for help.

"Will!" Allison said when she saw him.

"How do you always get in situations like this?" Diana asked as she tried to push of the log.

"Allie, Diana!" Will said in joy while trying to push the grate open.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was by Allies side.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Could you just shut up and help me!" Diana yelled and with that, all three girls was trying to move the log of the grate. It didn't even move an inch.

"We can't move it." Allie said to Will who looked at her with sad and panicked eyes. Suddenly, all of the three girls was grabbed from behind and dragged towards _**the Pearl**_.

"WILL!" Both Elizabeth and Allie screamed.

"Elizabeth! Allison!"

"Hello, I was helping you too!" Diana yelled before she was thrown over a pirates shoulder. And it was Stinky.

"Let me down you smelly little rat!" she roared angrily as she trashed around. The pirate grunted and didn't let go of her until they where on _**the Pearls**_ deck.

"You take her." he mumbled to another pirate as he pushed her towards a pirate with glossy hair and around ten teethes. The toothless pirate nodded as he held Diana tightly by her arms.

"Ugh, yuck." she said as she tried to stand as far away from the guy as possible.

"Why, thank you, Jack ." she suddenly heard Barbossa say. It had become silent for some reason and everybody was staring at the two captains. One was standing on all fours on the mast that had fallen and the other was standing before said captain, holding a piece of gold in his hand and having a monkey on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Jack said as he fake smiled up at Barbossa.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack." Barbossa said with a smile showing triumph and teasing.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" he yelled as he lifted the medallion to show the others. The pirates of_** the Black Pearl**_ all yelled in triumph and happiness. At the moment, Koehler and Twigg was igniting the powder leading to a huge collection of powder kegs inside _**the Interceptor**_. Poor Will was struggling to escape the little cabin which was now full of water.

The crew of _**the Interceptor**_ was all tied to _**the Pearls**_ mast tightly as said ship sailed away from the other now ticking bomb of a ship.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel threatened as he circled the mast, pointing his sword at the tied crew.

*Caught* "Parlay." *Caught* Diana and Allie fake caught. Pintel glared at them and was about to reply, but in that moment, Elizabeth lifted the only rope tying her with the others. She rushed towards the railing, but when she reached it, _**the Interceptor**_ blew up.

_**Authors Note: And done! I promised a longer chapter and here you are. I'm sorry it took so long...it's just that I have had no idea of how to best write the fighting scene. But now that it's done, I hope I'll finish chapter 8 much faster!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**Billiebumface, LovePoisonPirate, EmoKatie123, green-as-elphaba, NYCSIKatarinaMesser, ****EthanPrime21**_**and**_** arrancarstar **_**for either making it there favorite story, putting it on alert or both.**_ _**Also, I'd like to thank**_** silversable13 **_**for making me his/her favorite author! =D**_ _**EthanPrime21 – I know I haven't and I'm so sorry for that! But now I'm working with chapter eight, so it should be up soon...I hope! And I'm glad you like it that much! :D**_ _**Billiebumface – Thank you sooo much for liking it! And I'm glad to hear that you think my characters are awesome! They thank you as well ;D**_ _**Diana: Yeah we do!**_ _**Allison: Yay, someone likes us!**_ _**Diana: Well duh, whats not to like!**_ _**Gabriel & Andrew: I could think of some things...**_ _**Smith sisters: EXCUSE ME!**_ _**Rosie: What the hell do you mean with that. *glares dangerously at Gabriel***_ _**Samantha: YEAH! *stares deadly at Andrew***_ _**Gabriel & Andrew: *sweat drop* Eh..nothing! *runs away and hide***_ _**Diana: Humph, cowards.**_ _**Allison: I want to know what they mean!**_ _**Author: Me too! *sisters stares at her* What? I made you up! *still staring*...okay, I'll shut up... *goes and hide with Gabriel and Andrew***_ **Next Chapter: Oh no! What happened to Will? Is he dead! Or not? What will happen now with the crew and the sister? And just how long are Allison gonna stand Lizzie? Find out in chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last Time: **

***Caught* "Parlay." *Caught* Diana and Allie fake caught. Pintel glared at them and was about to reply, but in that moment, Elizabeth lifted the only rope tying her with the others. She rushed towards the railing, but when she reached it, **_**the Interceptor**_** blew up.**

**Present:**

Everyone from the crew on _**the Interceptor**_ froze all over. Then, Elizabeth attacked Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she screamed as she tried to beat him. Key word: tried. He quickly grabbed her arms and stared at her with an evil smile.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." he said before pushing her into his crew, who started to touch her in places no woman want filthy pirates to touch. She started screaming and trashing around. The sisters, Gabriel and Andrew were struggling to help her, but the ropes holding them to the mast were too tight. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

"Barbossa!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the soaked man who had climbed onto _**the Pearl**_.

"Will." Both Elizabeth and Allie breathed out. Diana just sighed in relief. Sure, she knew he would survive, but when knowing your sisters crush is trapped and on a ship about to explode and you yourself is tied to a mast surrounded by hostile, smelly and dirty pirates, you kind of forget things.

"The girls goes free." Will said as he walked closer to the undead captain, pistol in his hand.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"They goes free!" Will said as he stopped, pistol loaded and ready to be used.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said with a smirk. Will froze for a moment, looking towards Jack.

"Don't do anything stupid." the man whispered as he looked at Will with praying eyes and his hands pressed together as if he really was praying. Will looked back at Barbossa before turning and jumping up on the railing, turning so he was facing the crews.

"You can't. I can." he said as he pointed the gun at himself. At this, Elizabeth did a failed attempt to stop him, but the pirates held her back. Diana glanced over at Allison. The young woman was breathing hard and had her eyes closed tightly.

"Easy Allie. You know he's gonna be just fine." Diana whispered gently a she manged to grab her sisters hand. Samantha, who stood on Dianas right side, whispered encouraging things while Rosie, who was standing on Allies left side, grabbed the girls free hand and gently squeezed it. Allison just nodded and took deep breaths.

Jack wasn't to happy either.

"Like that." he groaned as he shook his head with a pained expression.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked. He was curious because, how in there right mind would threaten to kill themselves in a way to free there friends when they know that the "kidnapper" could care less?

"No one!" Jack quickly said as he rushed up to the other captain with a fake smile. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch."

Diana had to bite her lip, hard. Usually, she would be laughing like mad by now and complain about what an idiot Will was, but she figured it probably wasn't a good thing to do so. Especially since her baby sister was crushing badly on said idiot and was having a little nervous breakdown at the moment.

"My name is Will Turner." Will said, completely ignoring Jack. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." When he said this, Jack's fake smile faded as his plan now had been blow into tiny of little pieces and because he knew that now, his chance of surviving this trip and get _**the Pearl**_ back, was close to none. Barbossa was staring wide eyed at Will. Now when he thought about it, the boy looked like a younger copy of old Bootstrap.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti said while pointing at Will. The rest of the cursed crew silently agreed.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threatened.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said with a little sarcastic smile.

"Elizabeth and the other girls goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will looked unsure for a moment and glanced at Jack who was smiling happily and currently pointing at himself. This was a way for him to live another day!

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed." Will said as he believed that it was what Jack had meant. Obviously it wasn't as Jack smile fell. Will didn't notice as his concentration was on Barbossa who chuckled and walked slowly towards Will. He stopped just a few steps from the railing, smiling evilly up at Will.

"Agreed." he said in a happy, yet cruel voice. The cursed crew began laughing as Will was yanked down and his hands was tied together behind his back. The Smith sisters was roughly released from the mast and pushed towards a plank that the crew had placed om deck. Said plank was facing an island far away from the ship.

"Eh, Barbossa, you wouldn't mind to let Andrew and Gabriel over there come with us?" Diana asked. Barbossa just stared at her before smiling an evil smile.

"They're not a part of the barging, so no." he said before starting to laugh. Diana just stared. He stopped laughing when he saw her starring at him.

"What?" he hissed at her.

"Oh nothing. I just don't understand why you're so happy about them not coming with us. I mean, it's no bid deal, ya know?" Barbossa looked at her very confused until he decided to glare at her instead. Diana just smiled before skipping over to two very angry boyfriends.

"Calm down will ya. We'll see each other soon enough." she said with a sweet smile. Andrew glared at her while Gabriel shook his head.

"And just when will that be?" he asked, his voice dripped in sarcasm and fake happiness.

"Oh in about two or three days I think. Keep up the good spirit!"

Before any of the men could answer, she was yanked back towards the plank where Elizabeth was about to jump from. The crew was cheering and pointing their swords at her.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel yelled with a big grin on his face. Suddenly, Wills angry voice was heard as he pushed his way threw the crew, which by the way was very hard since everyone tried to hold him back.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" he yelled as three cursed pirates held him back.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa roared as a smirk spread over his face.

"I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will didn't get the chance to answer as he was gagged and pushed back. Barbossa then turned his attention back towards Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" he asked as he eyed the woman in front of him. The crew agreed while Elizabeth just stared at him.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." the captain said with a twisted smile as the crew erupted in laughter and cat-whistles. Will started to struggle again as Elizabeth just gaped. She then started to unbutton the dress with an angry face. Luckily for her, she wore a white shift under it.

"I always liked you." Jack suddenly said to Koehler, who in return just grunted. Elizabeth gathered the dress in her arms before throwing it at Barbossa with a angry look.

"Goes with your black heart." she hissed. Barbossa just smiled and pressed the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm." he said before trowing it to another crew mate.

"How do you know it's warm if you can't feel anything?" Diana couldn't help it, she just had to ask. It was something she always thought weird for the undead Captain to say. She only got an sour look as answer._ "We'll isn't someone being cranky today."_

"Off you go! Come on!" The pirates cheered as Elizabeth now stood at the edge of the plank, looking between the ocean and Will. Soon though, the pirates grew impatient.

"Too long!" Bo'sun yelled before stomping hard on the plank, making it shake violently. With a scream Elizabeth fell in the water and as she re surfed she could hear the laughter from the pirates. She then started to slowly swim towards the island.

On the ship the pirates was laughing madly before Barbossa to look at the sister who where standing together not to far away.

"So, which one will be the lucky lady and go next?" he asked with a smirk. Sammy, Rosie and Allie just looked at him in fright, that is, until Diana spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it." she said with a smile. "Though, I know a certain little sister of mine who loves to go first." And with this, Diana turned to look at Allison. She gave the younger girl a gentle smile before whispering calmly to her.

"It's gonna be okay. You've jumped into water from higher heights and I'd love to see the face of these bad boys when you jump from that plank **laughing**." at this Allie calmed down and a huge smile spread over her face as she understood what the older sister meant.

"Alright then!" she said before starting to walk out on the plank. Everyone just stared at her and wondered why she suddenly was smiling and happy. Well, everyone except from her sisters. When she reached the edge she turned around so that she was facing the crews. Then she smirked before doing a back flip and landing gracefully in the water. The men and Ana-Maria was staring at the spot Allison had been standing at and several of the men had rushed to the railing to see what happened to her.

With a loud gasp, she re-surfed and started to laugh.

"Are you guys coming or not?" she yelled before swimming after Elizabeth. The crew was still chocked as Samantha decided that it was her turn.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled as she ran out on the plank and did a swan dive into the water and then started to swim. Once again, the crew was chocked into silence while Diana and Rose-Marie was laughing hard. When the people then started to look at the twins, Rosie smiled brightly at them.

"What? You should see your faces, it's priceless!" she said before starting to laugh again.

"Yeah it is." Diana agreed. "But I think it's our turn now. What say you 'bout doing the canon-ball?"

"I say, that sounds like a great idea!"'

"Good! But then we're gonna need a bit more space." and with that,Diana started to shove the men around. "Move it you idiots! We're gonna run and jump together and we need a clear path!" she ordered out when she noticed that everybody just stared at her. In seconds, the pirates had made a big, clear path between the remaining sisters and the plank.

"Excellent! Okay, I'm gonna count till three and then we run, savvy?" Diana told her sister.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Right. One, two.."

"THREE!" Rosie yelled and started running.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Diana yelled as she ran after the laughing Rosie.

"YEEHAAA!"

"GERONEMOOO!"

And with that, all of the sisters where happily swimming towards the island, leaving a chocked and surprised crew behind. On _**the Pearl**_, everything was quiet as the people tried to understand what the hell just happened.

"Well...I didn't expect that, but I'm not that surprised. Those four are a bit crazy after all." Gabriel said, breaking the akward silence. Barbossa shook his head before ordering for his crew to push Jack to the plank. Jack, who still was a bit in chock, suddenly looking straight towards the island he despised.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." he said as he turned to look at Barbossa with pleading eyes.

"Jack, Jack . Did ya not notice?" Barbossa said as he walked up to Jack and put his arms around the poor pirates shoulders. "That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." he said while nodding in the direction of the island. Jack turned to look as well before facing Barbossa again.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape,but I doubt it." and with that, Barbossa unsheathed his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, followed by the rest of the crew pointing their own swords at him as well. "Off you go."

Jack took one look behind him at the water before remembering something.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." he said while narrowing his eyes at his enemy.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa ordered as a man with only one working eye gave his captain Jacks pistol and sword. Jack glanced back towards the island and the five women swimming towards it.

"Seeing as there's six of us, a gentleman, would give us six pistols." he said as he looked back at Barbossa.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot one of the ladies, kill the others in some way and starve to death yourself." was his answer before he throwed the pistol into the sea. Jack quickly turned around and dove after it. Even with his hands tied together, he was a good swimmer and soon he had recovered his weapon and was heading toward the island.

After a while, he was swimming side by side with Diana who had slowed the pace.

"Let me help you out from that rope." she said before grabbing a hold of his tied hands. Jack didn't say anything as they where treading the water while Diana quickly untied him. When she was done, Jack started to swim again as she tied the rope around her left arm.

"_This might come in handy someday." _she thought before she too started to swim again.

When she reached the shore, everyone was already there. Lizzie was just standing there, looking toward the ship just like Jack while her sisters were laying underneath the palm-trees. All where panting hard both from the long swim and the heat.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said both with sorrow and anger. There was an akward silence before Elizabeth decided to walk along the beach to see how big the island was.

"Anyone who wants to come with me?" she asked politely.

"I'll come with you." Sammy said as she stood up.

"I'll come too." said Rosie and soon, all three of them where walking away. Diana and Allison watched them leave while Jack sat down and started to dry his pistol.

"What are we gonna do now?"Allie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know bout you, but I'm getting rid of these boost and corset. It's so fucking hot that I think I'm gonna melt!" Diana said as she sat down next to her little sister and pulled of her boots. The pants she was wearing stopped a few inches under her knee and her shirt hung loosely around her as she took off the corset. Allie soon followed her lead and within a minute, her boots, belt, sword and vest hand joined Dianas.

"Ahh this feels great!" Diana said as a lazy grin spread over her face. She was sitting with her back against one of the palm-trees facing the sea with her eyes closed.

"It really is." Allie said as she laid down next to Diana. Then, she frowned. "But I don't like the fact that Will is on _**the Pearl**_ and on his way to Isla de Muerta...without us and no way to help him."

"Oh hush! You know that nothing will happen until tomorrow night, so just relax. Think of this as our vacation. I admit though, I really miss my bikini and swim trunks...and a bit of rum with coke wouldn't be too bad either."

"...are you serious?"

"Of course I am! And don't give me that look! Have you learned nothing from me? When things seems bad and all you can do is wait, you either try to do something about it or you relax and enjoy what little time you have. After all, you don't know how long it's going to last or when you'll have another chance." the last part, Diana said so seriously that it chocked Allison. As she let her older sisters words sink in, the other girls came back.

"We're back!" Sammy yelled as she ran up to them. "Missed us?" she asked teasingly.

"You were gone for about five minutes. Maybe seven." Diana said as she kept her eyes closed. Samantha rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, but it felt like an hour. It was so akward! Lizzie sure ain't the talking one." she muttered as she sat down by Allison.

"Um Diana, Allie...why have you taken off your clothes?" Rose- Marie asked as she approached them. That got Jacks attention as he looked over at the girls for the first time since they came to the island. Elizabeth was also looking at them with curiosity and something like astonishment.

"If you haven't noticed, it's hot and the cloths are wet." Diana said in a lazy voice.

"And yet, you are wearing them." Jack said in somewhat disappointment. When she heard the tone in his voice, Diana opened her eyes to look at him.

"Only the shirt, the underwear and pants. The rest is over there. And what the hell did ya think? That we would run around naked or something?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I wouldn't mind." he said with a cheeky grin. The girls just rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Diana came to think of something.

"Jack, you've been on this island before, aye?" she asked.

"Aye."

"How did ye get of it? And don't say sea-turtles!"

"That my dear is a secret." He said while looking away.

"Okaay, another question then. How did you survive without rum?"

For a few seconds, there was an akward silence before he suddenly stood up.

"I wouldn't have." was all he said before walking towards the palm-trees. The women exchanged confused looks before following him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Lizzie said, wanting to get an answer to Dianas first (or well, technically second) question. With that said, everything that had happened to Jack that day came crushing down on him. And he lost the little patience he had left.

"To what point and purpose, young missy!" he yelled, strait in her face. The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice...unlikely... young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." the last part, he said in a calmer tone before brushing her aside and started walking again. For a moment Elizabeth just stood there before she rushed after him.

But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." she said as Jack knocked om a tree trunk a few times. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot!" she kept talking as he took four steps before jumping up and down, making the ground shake where he stood. Angered for being ignored, Elizabeth faced him and looked him in the eye.

" Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" she asked, making him pause to look at her. By now, Diana was standing by them and decided to ask the question she knew Elizabeth was going to ask; "How did you escape last time?"

Hearing her voice, Jack turned his attention on Diana before taking one step closer to her, making their faces come extremely close to each other. With sad yet angry eyes, he looked at her. He lifted his arms and opened his mouth but no sound came. Then he tried again.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" he said, frustration clear in his voice. "Last time ," he said as he turned around and opened a cellar door that was laying under the sand, showing a staircase that had seen better days. Quickly, he went down the ladder and as he spoke, one could hear the clinging sound of glass against glass. "The rum-runners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." with that said, he climbed up with several bottles with a golden brownish liquid in them. Dianas eyes lit up as she remembered just **what** liquid it was.

"Oh please, say that one of those are for me?" she begged Jack while looking at him with big puppy eyes. Jack couldn't help the grin on his face as he looked at her.

"And what would you do if I say that their not?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I could always persuade you." she said with a little smirk adoring her lips. Jack raised one eyebrow as he looked her up and down.

"And ah, just how would ya do that?" a smile bloomed on her face and with one big step, she was almost pressed up against him. With a slight pout on her lips and even bigger puppy eyes than before, she looked up at him.

"Pretty pretty please, can I have some of the rum Jackie?" she asked in a baby voice. Jack gulped as he looked at her. She looked just so adorable! And did he dare say...irresistible?

"_No no no, bad Jack, BAD JACK!"_ he thought as he quickly tried to erase the pictures his mind had created. Without saying a word to her, he gave her one of the bottles before walking away from her in a quick pace. Sadly, he didn't get far.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked him as she stood before him. Anger and disappointment was showing clearly on her face. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" the last part she said with disgust as she looked at him. Jack looked around before stretching out his arms.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." he said mockingly before handing her a bottle and then walked towards the beach. Elizabeth looked at the bottle in anger, thoughts of throwing it away entering her mind. But before she did anything, Allison stopped her.

"This is great! Now there will be no problem with fooling him." she said brightly as she looked at Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Don't you get it? If Jack drinks enough rum, he will be able to sleep through anything." Samantha said as she stood by Dianas side.

"And when he's sleeping, we can lit up the rum and the other stuff that's down there. It will create a huge smoke signal that will be very hard to miss." Rose-Marie said as she lined up on Dianas other side. Realization struck Elizabeth as she smiled brightly.

"That is brilliant! But how are we going to get Jack drunk enough?" she asked. As on cue, they all turned to stare on Diana.

"What the hell are ye all staring at!" said woman asked angrily, even though she saw were this was going. Normally, she wouldn't be so angry, but her nose was starting to hurt, making her quite irritated.

"Oh come on Diana, you'll do it perfectly! You like him and rum, so why not take the opportunity and have some fun and work at the same time?" Allison asked as she gave her older sister a meaning look, referring to what Diana had told her earlier. Diana just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. The, she looked over to where Jack was sitting and simply stared at him for a while.

"_Well...it couldn't hurt to play with him a little...would it?"_ she though before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it...but only if you save a bottle for me!"

"DEAL!" the girls all said in union before pushing her towards their "victim". With a deep breath, Diana walked towards Jack before sitting down next to him.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked as she took a big zip from the bottle. The rum burned her throat in a nice way and she let out a continent sigh. Jack looked at her before taking a swing from his own bottle.

"There ain't not much we can do, luv. Relax an' hope a ship comes by soon." was all he said as he removed his eyes from her to stare at the sea. Suddenly, pain erupted on his right arm and he yelped.

"I thought I told ya not to call me luv!" a pissed off Diana said while rubbing her fist. She had a good right hook and didn't hesitate to use it. "Ye call me that one more time and I won't hesitate to hurt ya!"Jack stared at her for a few seconds before he started to laugh. Diana gave him a confused look as he now laid on the sand, rolling around and laughing like a mad man.

"What the hell are ya laughing at?" she asked with a raised brow. Chuckling, Jack sat up and brushed a strand from her face.

"Do ya have any idea how cute ye look when you're mad? And hilarious since you have a sunburn on your nose." he said still chuckling. She stared at him before her face lit up in realization.

"So that's why my nose hurts! Fucking sun, where is the sun-lotion when ya need it?" she groaned and covered her nose with her hand. Jack was still chuckling at her as he pulled her towards him, making her almost fall face first into the sand. Jack caught her though, and laid his right arm around her.

"Ye are, without doubt, the strangest woman I've ever met." he said, smiling brightly. Then he looked at her confused. "What's sun-lotion?" Diana rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Something that helps when you've gotten a sunburn." she said as she removed his arm. "Now, do you remember the song I taught ya?"

**Several hours and rum bottles later**

The sun had set long ago and the air had become cooler. Samantha, Rose-Marie, Allison and Elizabeth had made a huge fire and was talking about the society. Elizabeth was amazed at how independent the other women were and Allison was getting more and more annoyed by how stupid she thought Elizabeth was.

Meanwhile, Diana was succeeding in getting our dear Captain, and herself for that matter, very drunk. They where currently running around the fire and the girls, trying to dance, and singing on top of their lungs.

"**We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" **they sang happily, rum bottles flying around.

"I love this song!" Jack cried out happily as he grabbed Dianas arm and swung them around. Diana laughed and tried not to fall after he let her go. "Really bad eggs!" Jack said before falling to the ground. Diana giggled as he manged to grab her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting by his side.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" he said to her with a huge drunken smile. Diana nodded as she took a big gulp from her bottle.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." she said and winked at him. This made Jack turn serious...well as serious as you can get when you're drunk as hell.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire world." he said with passion. He looked out at the ocean, but then, Diana hit him hard on the chest.

"What did I say 'bout calling me luv!" she growled before starting to laugh. Jack looked at her and laughed along with her. As they manged to calm down, she smiled up at him.

"You were saying?" Jack grinned at her as he continued his speech.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs...but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." he made big hand gestures as he talked, almost hitting Dianas face several times. When he said the last part, he looked out at the sea again, thinking about his precious ship. Diana looked at him for a while before sighing and cuddling up to him.

"Jack," she said as she sighed. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island. Especially since ya love freedom so much." Jack looked down at her in surprise before smiling slightly.

"Oh, yes." he agreed as he tried to put his arm around her shoulder in a discrete manner. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Diana stared at him before laughing. _"Talk about being a Casanova. To bad he's not gonna get me that easy." _she thought with a grin.

"Mr. Sparrow, are you flirting with me? Cause I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow you to do so." she said with a glint in her eyes. Jack smiled at her and raised his hands in defeat.

"I admit, I may have tried to...flirt with ya, as ye put it. But don't tell me ye're surprised." he said with a seductive smirk. Diana just shook her head, laughing.

"Nope, I'm not." she said with a bright smile. She then raised her bottle and held it up before him. "To freedom." she said in a toast. Jack looked at the bottle before hitting it lightly with his own.

"To the Black Pearl ." he said and started to drink up the rest of his rum. Apparently, that was enough for him as he then fell down, unconscious. Diana laughed before sighing and taking a swing from her bottle. Then, she shaking stood up and walked up to the others.

"Mission accomplished." she slurred out as she sat down by Samantha. The girls just laughed as Samantha tried to push her older sister from her.

"Good job Siren, now, get of me! You stink of rum." she said with sarcasm and humor clear in her voice. Diana looked at her in an offended way.

"I do not! An' if ye ain't gonna except me, I'll just go back to Jack." she said as she tried to stand up, only to fall down. Allison giggled wile the others rolled their eyes. Diana huffed and started to crawl over to Jacks snoring body. The women laughed at her as she put her head on his chest and grumbled out rather loudly; "Stop snoring." and within seconds, she was sleeping peacefully on top of him. Allison smiled before turning her attention on her other sisters and Elizabeth.

"When do we start burning stuff?" she asked competently serious. They looked at her before Rose-Marie spoke up.

"A few hours after dawn will probably be good. We can sleep in shifts so that there always is someone guarding the fire and can wake the others up when it's time." she said while looking into the fire. The others nodded and they agreed that Allison would take the first shift and wake up Samantha two hours later. After that, it was Rose-Marie's turn and lastly Elizabeth.

When morning came, it wasn't Elizabeth, who was supposed to be awake, that woke them up. It was Diana.

"Wakie wakie my darlings! Time to burn things up." she said cheerfully as she shook them all awake. They groaned and looked at her annoyed.

"Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping on Jack and have a huge hangover? And why didn't Lizzie wake us up?" Rose-Marie grumbled out. She was glaring at her twin-sister the whole time, remembering Diana that she was **not **a morning person. With a smile she sat down in front of her still glaring sister.

"One: because I never need much sleep, two: I was and no, I haven't got a hangover since that time I drank until I passed out on the middle on the dance-floor when we had turned 18, remember? And third: she was sleeping, why?" she explained happily. Allison glared at Elizabeth who were rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Why where you sleeping? You where supposed to guard the fire!" she hissed. Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

"I was tired and the fire is still alive, isn't it?" she said while looking away, feeling a bit ashamed of herself.

"No thanks to you." Allison muttered before standing up. _"Ugh, what a lazy bitch! She __keeps doing stuff like this and I __**will **__hurt her."_ she thought angrily before looking over at Jack, who was still sleeping deeply. "Alright, lets start before Mr. Drunk wakes up."

The rum, trees and food easily caught fire and within half an hour, half of the island was on fire. Diana had manged to grab one rum bottle before Samantha happily threw the rest into the fire. Diana and Allison got dressed in their now dry clothes and soon, all of the women were throwing things into the fire to keep it burning, except for Diana who was looking out for ships. And soon, it was Jack's turn to wake up.

"_Is that smell...smoke?"_ he though as he opened his eyes. Standing up, he blinked several times as he looked at the scene before him. Then, horror and panic spread thru his whole being as he understood what was going on.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing!" he yelled as he ran towards the women, waving his hands all over the place. "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth stated with a grim smile. Jack looked at her in horror.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked with sadness, panic and anger. Elizabeth turned to face him, fury and anger taking a hold of her.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she all but yelled in his face. Jack still looked at her in horror and panic.

"But why is the rum gone?" he asked in a pleading voice. "_No no no, this ain't happening! They didn't burn everything up, it's just a bad joke!" _he desperately tried to convince himself. Elizabeth just sat down to look at the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow." she said, sarcasm dripping on the Captain. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

As the sadness and horror started to fade away, anger and frustration took their place. In his anger he took out his pistol and pointed it at her._"I'll shoot her for this! No one burns up __**my**__ rum!" _he thought furiously. Thankfully, he though better of it and stormed of in the other direction instead.

"Must 've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must 've been terrible for you." he muttered angrily as he recalled the night before. _"She tricked me that little.." _he though angrily as he turned towards where the girls where.

"Well it bloody is now!" he roared out...straight into Dianas face. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other while Jack panted heavily. Diana looked at him in shook before looking down onto the ground.

"Sorry." she said quietly. Then she help up the rum bottle. "I knew you'd be pretty pissed off, so I saved this for ya." she said, still not looking at him. Jack looked at her in shock and gently took the bottle from her. This made her look up and straight into his eyes. "You got to understand though, this is the best way to get help. Even if it's from Norrington." she said seriously. Jack looked at her confused and as she looked over his shoulder, he turned around.

There, not to far away from them, was the Dauntless and a row-boat was on their way towards them. At the sight of the ship, Jack felt all hope of becoming free disappear and bitterness overtook him.

"There 'll be no living with her after this." Jack muttered as he thought of Elizabeth and looked at the ship with a bit of sadness and frustration. Diana gently took his hand.

"Maybe not, but I would be more concerned about facing ol' Norry." she said before turning to tell the others that help had finally come.

_**Authors Note: Finally done! It felt like I never was gonna finish this chapter...**_

_**Diana: Maybe that's cus you're so fucking lazy?**_

_**AN: I'd say school and the fact that I've been out sailing...and are currently sailing again!**_

_**Allison: You could have written during your free time.**_

_**AN: I was/am with the other crew members! And training! And after three days of constant rolling, you get kinda tired.**_

_**Gabriel: Mm-hmm, darklittleangel93 doesn't own own anything here except characters that you don't recognize from the movie 'Pirates Of The Caribbean'.**_

_**Diana: Oh and one more thing...**_

_**All Characters + Author: HAPPY MIDSUMMER! :D**_

_**Thanks too:**_

**Nes4597, lunarwitch16, KenzieMarz, Belle.K, toutie743, DAWN94, mysterygirl123, Jasper's gal 33, vampirelover14, grapejuice101, Autobettie BlueEyedGunSlinger, XXXDimitrixRozaXXX, sashaxh, blacksgirl97, Daddys Little Demon, emickohania21, Amberalice Rose _and _Lalana-chan _for making this their favorite story, putting it on Alert or both. Love you people!_** _**lunarwitch16 – Thank you! :$ sorry for the late update, hope you'll forgive me. :)**_ _**mysterygirl123 – got that right ;) and thank you! :D**_

_**sashaxh – yep and I hope you liked it! ;D**_

_**XXXDimitrixRozaXXX – I try! :)**_

**Next Chapter: What's going to happen now? Will the women be able to convince Norrington that Will, Gabriel and Andrew are worth saving? We'll also pay a visit to the boys and see how they're doing in the brig of the Black Pearl.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Last Time:**

"**You got to understand though, this is the best way to get help. Even if it's from Norrington." she said seriously. Jack looked at her confused and as she looked over his shoulder, he turned around. **

**There, not to far away from them, was the Dauntless and a row-boat was on their way towards them.**

"**There 'll be no living with her after this." Jack muttered as he looked at the ship with a bit of sadness and frustration. Diana gently took his hand.**

"**Maybe not, but I would be more concerned about meeting ol' Norry." she said before turning to tell the others that help had finally come.**

**Present Time:**

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth said to her father, desperation in her voice. He barley looked at her as he answered her.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" he said strictly.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Now the governor turned to look at his daughter.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." he said, disgust in his voice before looking over at the Smith sisters. "You will not be hung or harmed since you only did this for my daughter and because you are women...even though two of you certainly doesn't look like ladies." Diana and Allison just glared at him.

"And happy about it." Allison said coldly.

"Damn straight!" Diana agreed as the two sisters high-fived.

"So did Will!" Elizabeth said, completely ignoring the others. "It was to rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" One could easily see hear the frustration in her voice and she looked so desperate that Allison would have laughed if it wasn't because the reason was Will. And since the governor didn't say that Jack was to be unharmed as well, the pirate decided to jump into the conversation.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." he said before looking straight at Norrington. "_**The Pearl**_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. _**The Black Pearl, **_the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up?" he asked the Commodore with a smile. Said Commodore gave Jack a hard look.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." he said bitterly before walking up to the helm. Elizabeth ran after him and once she reached the stairs, she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." she said. Once the words left her mouth, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Then, her father's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" he asked, happily surprised. Norrington stared at her in wonder and happiness, his mouth even hung a little bit open in surprise. Elizabeth kept her eyes locked with the Commodore as she answered; "I am." An akward silence fell before Jack decided to break it.

"A wedding!" he shouted out in a happy voice. "I love weddings, drinks all around!" once again silence fell and everyone stared at him. Diana was trying hard not to laugh and bit her lip to prevent any noise from coming out. Jacks smile fell as he sighed and extends his arms so that one could easily tie them up. "I know." he said, staring at Norrington. "'Clap him in irons', right?"

Norrington stared at him for a while before turning to look at Elizabeth and then back to Jack, a plan forming in his mind.

"Mr. Sparrow" he said in a loud voice and walked toward the man. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" he looked at Jack with a serious face. Jack understood the threat and his eyes widened and he became a little paler.

"Inescapably clear." he said before being dragged away. Next, Norrington looked over at the sisters.

"You, my ladies, will spend the rest of the trip in my cabin so that I know you won't be doing anything to disturb my crew." he said and was just about to walk away when Diana spoke.

"Can we still move around the deck if we keep out of the way? The thought of being cramped into a small cabin with four other people isn't really nice, if you get my point." she said. Norrington looked at her with confusion.

"Four other people? Do I need to remind you that you only have three sisters, Miss Smith?"

"Nope, I'm painfully aware of it actually." she said with a small smile. "But I'm sure that just because Lizzie is your fiance, you won't give her any specially treatment and she will spent the trip together with us, right?" Norrington sighed before nodding in defeat, making the women promise not to be in the way for his men. Though before he was able to continue with his work, Diana spoke up again.

"Oh and Norry, you wouldn't have some after-sun lotion, would you? 'Cause, as you probably already have noticed, I've burned my nose pretty bad and it hurts like hell, I'm telling you! It. Fucking. Hurts." Norrington stared at her for a while in surprise before, indeed, noticing her sun-burned nose. He shook his head and ordered the ships doctor to find something that could help her. After getting some cooling creme that smelled like old socks, Rosie looked at her twin with worry.

"Do you think the guys are okay?" she asked. Diana, who was very disturbed by her now hurting **and** smelly nose, looked at her twin with soft eyes.

"Yeah, what's gonna happen on board, or don't you know that?" Samantha asked, just as worried as Rose-Marie. Allison smiled slightly.

"Don't worry you two. Only thing that will happen is that they will be locked in the brig. When they reach the island, I have no idea of what will happen to them though." she said looking out at the sea. Then she turned to look at Elizabeth. Said woman was just getting another set of clothes since it was improper to walk around in only a white shift. Diana followed her youngest sisters gaze and decided to talk to the now engaged woman.

"How does it feel to soon be called Mrs. Elizabeth Norrington?" she asked Elizabeth from behind, making the other woman jump and stare at her in chock.

"Oh you scared me! And it feels...great." she said, not looking Diana in the eye. Allison, who had followed, rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, because anyone would be excited to marry a man with the attitude of ice cream." she said sarcastically. "I mean, it's obvious that you like Will way more that Norry, and how do you think Will is gonna react when he hears about this? He'll be heartbroken! Why couldn't you just give him a chance! And if you say that it's because you're noble and he's not, I won't hesitate to throw you of this ship!" Allison hissed angrily. She was reaching her breaking point where she would start screaming and try to kill whoever or whatever that was the cause of her anger.

Diana saw this and took a strong hold of her sisters arms, making sure she wouldn't harm the Swan girl. Elizabeth on the other hand was shocked. Never had anyone talked to her like that, or dared to for that matter.

"What is it to you?" was all she could think of. "Why do you care about Will's feelings? It's not like you love him or anything close to that."

Allison tensed and would have lounged at the other woman, had not Diana held her back.

"Allison!" Diana hissed low in the young woman's ear. "Control yourself! She's not worth it, she's just a bitch who can't think about anything else except for herself at the moment."

"She doesn't deserve him!" Allison said angrily as she stared at Elizabeth with something resembling hatred. "And to answer your question Eliza**bitch**, so what if I do! At least I understand him and would never even think about kissing any other man." she said darkly, referring to what was going to happen in the second and third movie. Of course, Elisabeth didn't understand what she meant and Diana tightened her grip painfully on Allisons arms.

""What do you-"

"It's nothing Lizzie, forget it." Diana said coldly. "The thing is that Allison really likes Will and would do anything to keep him safe and happy, even if it meant letting him go." she said, giving Allison a pointed look. She then looked back at Elizabeth. "Also, I would like it if you don't try to speak to her anymore or at least for a few days. She's still upset about the fact that Will, Gabriel and Andrew is captured by Barbossa."

With that, Diana dragged Allison away from the scene they had caused and towards Rose-Marie and Samantha who had heard every word.

"You know, if I didn't knew any better, I'd say that **you** are Diana's twin." Rosie said, with an amused expression, to Allison who was shaking in anger.

"Yeah, you certainly has her temper." Samantha said and winked at Diana who narrowed her eyes.

"Oh shut up bitch. You make it sound as if I have anger issues." she answered in a playful voice and a raised eyebrow. Samantha and Rosie just chuckled. Allison though, wasn't even the slightest amused.

"Shut up all of you!" she hissed and sat down by the railing, glaring at the deck. Diana sighed before smacking the younger girl's head pretty hard.

"Quit moping around, it's not gonna help anybody." she said in a strict voice as Alison turned her glare at the older sister while rubbing her now sore head. Ignoring the look, Diana continued; "You almost told Lizzie about the other movies! Now I know you like Will, but that doesn't mean you can act reckless like that. Use your head sometimes too, darlin'." and with that, Diana walked towards the helm and Jack, leaving her sisters alone to consider her words.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was staring at them as she thought over Allison's words.

"_Just what could she possibly mean with that? I understand Will! I think..."_ and with that, she looked over at Norrington, the feeling of guilt creeping all over her body and into her heart.

**In The Brig On The Black Pearl**

Pintel and Ragetti are swabbing the floor with something that definitely didn't look like clean water, actually, it looked more like the were covering the deck with more goo and dirt. Jack's crew where all locked up in the same little cell that Jack and Diana had shared earlier. Will, Gabriel and Andrew where sharing the one just across them. Suddenly, Cotton's parrot, Perry as Diana liked to call him, squawked out; "Awwk, shiver me timbers."

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a spot." Gibbs said to Pintel, who was standing close to their cell. In response, Pintel hit the cell door, making some of the goo-ish water hit the prisoners. Will stepped up to the bars and looked over at the short, dirty, undead and almost bold, pirate.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked quietly. This made both Pintel and Ragetti stop working to look at him.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed...and remain cursed." Pintel sail in a low and dark voice. All the while, Will looked more and more upset as he tried to look as unemotional as possible.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti said, clearly not happy about the older Turners decision.

"Good man." Gibbs said, defending the dead mans honor. Pintel ignored them both and kept on talking.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain." he said. Ragetti started to giggle.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." he said with silly smile on his face.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel roared in his fellow crew-mate's face, wiping off the smile from his face. _"Gee I can see why Diana and Allison sometimes wonder if these are some kind of couple. After all, they do sound like an old couple sometimes." _Gabriel thought, a sad smile spreading over his face. It hadn't even been two full days and he already missed the girls. Especially Rose-Marie.

With Ragetti quiet, Pintel turned to look at Will again, picking up where he left off.

"So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps." he said with a sick smile. Ragetti smiled as well at the memory.

"Bootstraps' bootstraps." he repeated quietly, thinking that it sounded quite fun.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel said darkly, no emotion on his face what so ever as he ignored Ragetti. Then he looked away from Will and said with a raised eybrow; "Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti said and as he and Pintel looked at each other they started to laugh, a sound close to the one hyenas do. Will looked down at the floor, sadness in his eyes,before suddenly, the noise of heavy boots coming closer interrupted the two undead pirates laughing season. There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood Barbossa with Jack the monkey on his shoulder and Bo'sun behind him.

"Bring him!" was all he said, glaring at the other two, before throwing the keys at Pintel. He almost dropped them as he caught them. Ragetti had run to search for the rope.

"What about the others captain?" Pintel asked before Barbossa could leave.

"Leave them here. We have no use of them, yet." was his answer as he walked up the ladder.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Andrew yelled after the undead Captain, but he only got laughter as an answer. He was about to say something else, but Gabriel stopped him.

"There's nothing we can do. For now, we stay low until the girls come." he said to the other man, calming him down. Will turned to look at him.

"Allison's coming?" he said, totally confused. Gabriel smirked.

"If there is one thing I've learned about Diana, it's that she never leaves anyone behind. Neither does Allison, Rosie or Sammy. Diana and Jack have probably figured out a way to escape the island and are on their way to save us. Rosie, Sammy and Allie are more than likely with them. After all, Allie really cares about you Will. She would do anything to make sure you were okay." he said while looking at the blacksmith. Will didn't have time to answer as Ragetti now was back, with rope, and was currently dragging Will out of the cell and tied his hands together.

"_I hope they come soon though."_ Gabriel thought as he watched Will leave. Once in the row-boat, Will could only think of one thing. _"If Allison really is coming, I hope Jack make sure nothing happens to her, or her sisters for that matter. But for her own safety, I wish Allie stays away. I don't __think I could handle it if she was hurt...even though I don't know her that well."_

What he didn't realize, was that not once since he had watch the women leave the ship, had he thought of Elizabeth. Only of Allison.

**On Board The Dauntless**

The moon was fighting to let its light break thru the thick clouds that hung low in the sky. A chilly wind caressed Diana's face as she stood at the railing, waiting for them to leave and enter the cave. She sighed dreamily as she stared out at the sea. Her nose had stopped hurting some time ago after she had gotten more of that smelly creme on it. Also, the smell had started to fade, which made her much happier and calmer.

A shiver went down her spine, someone was watching her. And it was not one of the crew-members. As her eyes where covered by two big ring clad hands, and she felt the smell of rum, gun-powder, cinnamon and the sea, she was certain of who it was.

"Hi Jack." she said as she leaned into him.

"How did you know it was me?" Jack asked as he removed his hands from her eyes. She turned to look at him and smirked when she saw his frown.

"One; you have a special smell and I have a sensitive nose, two; I'm absolutely sure no one here wear several rings on their hands, three; your hands are to big and worn out to be my sisters or Lizzie's, four; no other male would dare to touch me." she said and laughed at the face he was making. It was a mix between a pout, a seductive smile, a frown and astonishment. In other words, it looked hilarious.

Suddenly, Elizabeth came up to them and glared at Jack.

"Why didn't you tell them about the curse!" she hissed angrily. Diana and Jack just stared at her.

"You haven't told them either." they said at the same time. They looked at each other and then said; "Hey, that's my line!" before glaring at the other. Elizabeth sighed and stayed quiet as she watched them have a glaring contest.

"We haven't told anyone about the curse because no one would believe us." Samantha stated, scaring the others and making Diana and Jack break their little contest.

"Shit Sammy, I told ye not to do that!" Diana said angrily while calming down a little. Then she looked at Lizzie and Jack. Both looked like they had been scared half to death as they looked a bit paler and had a terrified look in their eyes. Samantha just smiled innocently and giggled a little. Then, her face turned deadly serious.

"And there is no way that Norrington would have risked getting his men killed at the hands of immortal pirates, just to save three men he doesn't really like." she said. "So in other words, to save Will, Gabbie and Andrew, this crew can not know about anything about those filthy pirates other then that Barbossa is their Captain and that they search for treasures." she glances towards the other side of the ship.

"Some of us, couldn't bare the thought of loosing our loved ones." with that, Samantha walked away and to the persons she had been glancing at, namely Rose-Marie and Allison. Both women looked extremely worried. Rosie was sitting down, staring with an empty look at the deck, while Allie was pacing back and forth in front of her.

Diana sighed sadly at the sight. She knew how much the men meant to her sisters. Especially how much Gabriel meant to Rose-Marie. The two of them could hardly be seen without the other by their side and the love they shared, were as strong as the first time they saw each other. And even though Allison hadn't got to know Will that much, he still meant a lot to her. They had gotten a lot closer during their few days together.

Jack looked at Diana with a thoughtful face. He didn't like the look on her face, so he decided to say something to lighten her up.

"We could have gotten him drunk before telling him." he said to her with a charming smile. Both Diana and Elizabeth looked at him sceptically.

"Don't get me wrong, my ladies. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary." he said as he gave Diana a pointed look. She smirked as Elizabeth started to speak.

"You are a smart man, Jack. But I don't entirely trust you." she said coldly. Jack turned his attention to her and took a few steps closer to her.

"Who said I wanted **your **trust?" he asked and smirked at her surprised face. Diana raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask him whose trust he wanted, before she heard someone coming their way. She turned around slightly and saw the Commodore closing in on them. Judging by the look in his eyes, she guessed that he wasn't so pleased by how close Jack was standing to Lizzie. Jack seemed to think so too as he quickly jumped to stand beside Diana instead. Not that it helped much.

"Sparrow, come with me." Norrington said in a cold tone as he gave the pirate a hard stare. Jack smiled uncertainly before grabbing Diana form behind by her arms.

"Isn't Miss Smith here going to come with us?" he said and Diana stared at him in surprise before turning to look at Norrington. The commodore gave her one look before turning his gaze back on Jack.

"No, she will not." was all he said before turning around and walking towards the row-boats. Jack sighed as he let go of Diana. "Maybe next time, luv." he said as he too started walking to the rowboats. Diana just stared dumbly at him and before she could say anything, he was already on his way to the cave and the **Pearl** with Norrington and a bunch of soldiers.

With a huff she muttered out;  
"I'm not his 'luv', stupid pirate, now he made me grumpy. And I was such a pleased banana before." with a pout and a sigh, she moved to stand by her sisters, leaving Lizzie behind.

**Outside the Cave and close to The Pearl**

Norrington was looking thru his spyglass at the dark ship before them. He didn't really see any crew members, but he knew that they could just be hiding bellow deck.

"I don't care for the situation." he said to Jack as he put away the spyglass. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack said with a small smirk. "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" with that, he put his arm on the commodores shoulder. "What do you have to lose?" he asked with a huge grin.

Norrington didn't even look at him as he peeled of the offending arm from his shoulder with the point of his pistol.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." he said coldly. Jack face fell as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore and those lovely Smith sisters." he said casually. Truth to be told, he hoped that they would lock the women up somewhere so that, if there would be a battle, they would be safe.

"_At least Diana should be. Hell, she needs to be locked up so that she won't try to fight those bloody mutineers or harm anyone else. She may be a good fighter and a bit wicked, but against a cursed crew, she stand no chance."_ he thought for himself. Then he mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? What did he care if that blasted woman was killed or not? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, who only cared for his freedom, his ship and himself.

**Back on The Dauntless**

Allison was pissed. So was Samantha, Rose-Marie and Elizabeth. The only calm one was Diana. As soon as Jack, Norrington and the other soldiers had returned, Norrington had told Gillette that he wanted the women locked up inside his cabin. For their own safety of course. The women had objected, that is, until Diana had simply shut up, glared at the commodore and Jack, sighed deeply and stomped into the cabin. Her sisters had stared after her in amazement and surprise, before quickly followed her to see what she was up to. Elizabeth, on the other hand, didn't follow.

"Sorry, but for your own safety." Gillette said as he and another soldier had to drag Elizabeth inside the cabin. Said woman was shrieking angrily and struggling to free herself.

"Coward!" she screamed. "The commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" she said with slight panic in her voice. She was pushed into the cabin and turned around quickly to be met with the form of Gillette.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." he said sarcastically with a small grin and chuckled as he closed the cabin doors and locked them right in front of her shocked face. Then, she threw herself at the locked doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she yelled angrily.

"Captain." Diana said calmly from the windows. Her calm voice surprised Elizabeth as she turned around to glare at the other woman. Rose-Marie, Samantha and Allison were looking at their sister with confusion.

"I don't care what he is! It's his fault that we are locked up here!" the noble woman screamed at Diana who didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Calm down will ya. Screaming and fighting isn't gonna get you free." she said as she stared at the frustrated woman with cold eyes.

"Then how do we get out?" asked Allison. Diana turned to look at her sister as if she had just said the most stupid thing in the entire world.

"Climbing of course!" she said cheerfully before walking over to the bed, removed the cover and sheet, tied them together and making something resembling a rope. "Well don't just sit there, help me find more stuff to use as rope!" she said and soon, the women where running around the cabin, searching for anything they could use. After making a long "rope" of clothes, rags, sheets and other materials, thy faced another problem.

"Um...Diana...how the fuck are we going to leave the ship? I'll kick you all the way back home if you think I'll swim to the **Pearl**!" threatened Rose-Marie as she watched the dark sea far below them. Diana just gave her a once over with her eyes.

"Why, I thought you'd love to swim around in a dress in the middle of the night." she said with a grin. Then, she walked over to the window with the "rope", tied it tightly to the bedpost that stood close to the window, and then threw the rest of it outside, watching as it gently hit the water. Then, she turned around to face the others.

"Okay so here's the plan. I sneak out and bring one of the dinghy's here. I saw them leave one in the water in case of emergency...and since we are on a rescue mission, I say we're allowed to borrow it for a while!"

There was an akward silence as the other women just stared at Diana as if she was insane. And since she was grinning like a mad woman, it seemed as if she really had some screws loose. After a moment, Samantha spoke up; "Alright, if any one can do it, it's you." she said with a sigh.

"But if you get caught, it's your own fault." Allison warned her sister with an amused look. Her hopes had gone up at the though of getting off the ship to help Will.

Diana just looked at her and with a bright smile, she said; "Hun, don't ya know who you're speaking to? I'm Diana Smith, savvy?" and with that, she climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.

_**Authors Note: Finally! I thought I'd never finish this chapter! ***__**smiles happily***_

_**Diana: You almost didn't.**_

_**AN: But I did! And now I can focus on the next one ;)**_

_**Rosie: And it'll be another three months before that one will even be half way done.**_

_**Sammy, Allie, Gabriel and Andrew: Agreed.**_

_**AN: You're so mean...**_

_**Diana: Whatever, we don't really care. darklittleangel93 would like to thank following people for putting the story on favorite, alert or both:**_

**Cridge15, NaiOokamiSohma, antaurilover685 **_**and **_**MisticLight, Amaya Night Rain ot the Dragon, darkangelwithlove, Wolf and Leopard **_**and**_** MarieWoods **_**thank you all so much! :D**_

_**MisticLight – Thank you so much! I was feeling kinda depressed before I read your mail and afterward, I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. You also made me get the will to write more, so thank you! *cyber hug* It means a lot to me! :D**_

_**And once again, thank you all! :D**_

**Next Chapter: It's time for the final battle with the cursed crew! How will the sisters deal with a bunch of undead pirates? Find out in Chapter 10! **


End file.
